The Solar Swordsman
by Wolfgang Yharnum
Summary: His family, slaughtered. His vengeance brings death. The one thing that brings him back from the brink is losing a bet. And he earns an insufferable woman that keeps bothering him. Guided by Cyprus, Maximus sees to right his wrongs. (Violence, Language, Lemons. OcxCana.)
1. Quest of Revenge

Chapter 1:

Quest of Revenge

"Talk" _'Think'_ **"Dragon/God/Demon talk" 'Dragon/God/Demon think'** _ **"Spells"**_

Magnolia: A few days after the Eisenwald incident…

As the sun rose in Magnolia, a person walked into the town, he stood at six five, well built with wide shoulders, his brown hair laying in a clean cut fashion, his eyes were a golden color, he wore a long tan cloak that blew in the breeze, his only visible appendage being his right leg when it moved out from the cloak, showing his leather boot and greaves. He stopped walking when he spotted his quarry, a tall rich looking man who was by a very expensive looking carriage, the man had a fancy hair cut and a black suit, he approached this man, who looked over at the rough man with some disgust, "Can I help you?" the rich man's voice was snobbish and annoying, "Yes actually…. Rob McDouglas." Rob rose a brow, "Do I know you?" he spat at him. "No, but I am the last name you will know…" he said cryptically, "What?" the cloak was pushed back, revealing his form fitting leather chest plate and leather braces on his arms, a one handed straight, yellow handled sword hung on his left hip, "I am Maximus Cyprus, only surviving member of the Cyprus family, I have come to avenge my family, you helped plot their murder, may Cyprus have mercy on your soul." Maximus drew the sword, showing its single edge and the golden gem in the center of the hand guard. "No, you're the one who slaughtered my men!? How? They killed all of you! You're supposed to be dead, did that stupid god of yours protect you?" Rob shouted in fear, "Yes, now, face righteous punishment." Maximus lunged forward, impaling Rob's throat on his sword, blood dripped from the wound as he withdrew his blade, whipping the blood off and sheathing it as the body hit the ground, _**"**_ _ **Requiescat in pace."**_ Maximus whispered, there was a glow on the body before it faded, Maximus then turned and left, leaving the body in the street.

Makarov was on his way to the guild when he noticed a commotion, a crowd of people and army soldiers, he went over to investigate, "What's going on here?" he asked one of the guards, "Sorry sir-" "Let him through." A voice interrupted the guard, "Yes Sir." Makarov went through the crowd and saw a man lying dead on the ground, a man in a Rune Knight captain uniform was standing near-by, "Captain Roderick, why am I not surprised?" Makarov grinned at the average looking man, he was fairly tall and had black short hair and black eyes. "Hello Makarov, didn't expect to see you today." Roderick chuckled, "So what happened here?" Makarov asked, looking at the body, "Murder, obviously, but, he took a sword through the neck, see?" Roderick pointed out the stab wound, "Any witnesses?" Makarov didn't seem fazed by the dead man before them, "Nothing to go on, only some leftover magic energy on the body but, I don't recognize the spell." "Did you try tracking him?" "No, they covered up any trail." "What about his scent trail?" Roderick rose a brow. "How would we do that?" Roderick asked, confused by Makarov's question, "I know someone who can, get rid of these people before I get back."

Maximus sat at a bar somewhere in Magnolia, he was drinking a whole bottle of whiskey, "Hey, slow down there man, you'll just barf it up later." a woman sitting next to him laughed, "Oh, and you won't?" Maximus challenged, "Yeah, I can drink you under the table any day." she challenged back, "I'm Cana." She stuck her hand out to him, "Maximus." he shook her hand, "Maximus? That's cool." she commented, "Thank you, Cana is a beautiful name." Maximus complimented, "Aw your just sayin that!" she slapped him on the arm, "No, I'm serious." Maximus said, "Aren't you sweet?" Cana teased him, "Trying to pick up a girl you just met, how dirty." Maximus blushed a little and looked away, "I'm not trying to do that, I would never." Just then the door to the bar burst open, revealing a pink haired kid, a short old man, and a Rune Knight captain, the kid sniffed the air before his gaze locked onto Maximus's gaze, "Him!" the kid pointed at him, "What do you want with me?" Maximus stood and pushed his cloak back, resting his left hand on his sword. The Rune Knight came in, Maximus recognized him, "Roderick." "Maximus." they greeted, "What do you want?" Maximus narrowed his eyes, "I found one of your target's bodies, Makarov had his guild's dragon slayer track you." Roderick gestured to the pink haired kid, "That boy is a dragon slayer?" Maximus asked, surprised by the boy's abilities, "Yes, now, I wish you would stop this madness, its troublesome and the Magic Council doesn't want to waste soldiers' lives trying to catch you, do something else!" Roderick exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "And let those men get away with my family's destruction?" Maximus asked, his anger growing as he radiated light, "There's not just vengeance in this world." Roderick sighed, walking over to Makarov, "Get him to stop, you're the only guild that can sway his dark path, he's an old friend, please do this." Roderick whispered, Makarov nodded his head, Roderick smiled and left the bar, Makarov and pink kid walked up to Maximus, noticing Cana but not acknowledging her. "Maximus was it? I'm Makarov Dreyar, master of the Fairy Tail guild." Makarov offered his hand to the larger Maximus, "Maximus Cyprus, last member of the Cyprus family." Maximus shook his hand, "Ah, I heard about what happened, it's horrible yes but, I suppose you're out to get the one's responsible?" Makarov asked, "Yes, why?" Maximus narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Makarov's smile, "I have a deal for you." Makarov told him. "What kind of deal?" "I want you to fight a member of my guild, of my choosing, if you win, you do whatever, if we win though, you must join Fairy Tail and follow the rules." Makarov proposed, sticking his hand out again, "What do you say?" Maximus smiled a little, "I accept." Maximus shook his hand, "Good, you seem confidant." Makarov observed, "That's because Cyprus has watched over all my battles, I am sure to win." Maximus said arrogantly, puffing his chest out. "We'll see, come on Natsu, Cana, we've got a fight to set up." Makarov walked out, followed by Natsu and Cana, Maximus trailed behind, _'Cyprus, as I wield your blade and light, may you guide me in this fight….'_

Maximus stood out front of the Fairy Tail Guild hall, he was surrounded by the whole guild, Makarov walked out of the crowd, "Maximus, your opponent will be miss Erza Scarlett." Makarov gestured to beautiful long red haired woman in armor, "I want a clean fight, no serious injury or death, use whatever magic you have to." Makarov raised his hand, "Begin…."

Erza immediately _**ReQuipped**_ into her _**Heaven's Wheel**_ armor, pointing a sword at Maximus, he drew his sword and held a relaxed stance, his blade pointed at the ground, _'From what Master told me, if I defeat him we can stop his quest for vengeance, why he chose me to fight such a powerful man I will never know but, I have to win.'_ Erza let out a breath, "Here I come!" She launched forward, swinging at Maximus rapidly, he held his ground, easily deflecting her blows with small effort, "Is this all you can do?" Maximus asked as he knocked away her blades and slashed her across her chest, "AHHHRRG!" Erza's armor shattered as she flew back, hitting the ground, "No, _**ReQuip, Black Wing Armor!"**_ she changed into her winged armor and took to the air. "Flying won't help you," Maximus started, leaning his head back, _**"Solar Dragon's…."**_ a yellowish magic circle opened in front of him, Erza's eyes widened along with the rest of the guild's, _**"ROAR!"**_ his head snapped forward and unleashed a massive beam of whitish yellow energy, so fast that Erza barely dodged, getting her left arm burnt. "Arghh, I had no idea you were a dragon slayer…" Erza said, holding her arm, "I learned from Cyprus's previous champion, the _**Solar**_ dragon Maximunos, I then slain him to gain my name, Maximus." Maximus explained, readying another attack, "Now, time for you to lose, I need to get back to my quest." Maximus said arrogantly, his part about his quest enraged Erza. "All you talk about is that stupid quest of yours, revenge this, revenge that, THERE'S MORE TO THIS WORLD THAN LIFE AND DEATH, _**REQUIP, PURGATORY ARMOR!"**_ Erza dropped to the ground, smashing the heavy blade into the street, "Oh shit." Maximus unclipped his cloak and tossed it to the side, taking a tenser stance, his sword in front of him, "Take this!" Erza charged him, for Maximus, it went in slow motion as he charged magic into his sword. _'I'm not sure if I can even block a swing from that, especially from Titania, but I must.'_ Erza swung downwards onto his head, her blade stopped by Maximus's, "RRrrrrgghhh, my- turn!" Maximus choked, being pushed to his limits by the rage fueled blow, _**"Solar Drag-**_ urrrgghh!" Maximus was forced to one knee when Erza applied more pressure, "OPEN YOUR EYES, WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT? YOUR FAMILY OR YOUR REVENGE?!" Erza screamed, forcing him to his knees. "Why is Cyprus's blade failing me?" Maximus tried putting more power in, he only managed to get pushed farther, "WHY!?" Maximus screamed, his eyes widened in shock when the sword was launched from his grasp, landing with a clang on the ground next to him, the large black blade to his neck, "The sword did not fail you, Maximus." Makarov sighed, walking up next to him as Erza removed her sword. Maximus stared at him, "You failed the sword, the only reason you have won all of your fights is because of you brute strength, if your heart isn't in the right place, then even a child can defeat you." Makarov explained, handing the sword back to him, "Do what is right Maximus, not what should be done." Makarov smiled, Maximus stared at the blade, still in utter shock. **"Listen to this man, Maximus, he and his guild will guide you, I have never guided you until today, I wanted my champion to be a great man, not a murderer, that is why I led you here today."** a voice boomed, only Maximus heard it, "Cyprus, I had not realized I failed you…. I… I have forgotten my family's teachings, haven't I?" Maximus laid the sword on the ground, "I have dirtied your blade, and your name, I have used it in such a way that I forgot everything, consumed with hatred and anger…. I am grateful to you, I accept any punishment you deal upon me…." He looked down in shame, his eyes closed, **"Your punishment is to join that damn guild and follow their teachings, live my champion, do what is right, in my name spread fear in your enemies, not death, for not men should be dealt with by death, but by righteous judgment!"** Cyprus boomed, his voice fading, "Thank you, I shall pray to you every day, but for now…" Maximus picked up the blade and stood. He faced the morning sun as it reached noon, sheathing the sword he turned to Makarov, "Cyprus has spoken to me, I accept this loss and become an official member of this guild." "WHAAAAAAT?!"

Fchiosdncvilsdhviosdhcocncvjkbhsduiofhvhuio

BAM! Solar Dragon! Maximus the swordsman! **The Solar Swordsman!**

Idk if this is good or not, I don't think it is, Xavier's story should be better….

See ya next time for moreRevenge of the Sun!

Me: Damn, he got away, better start tracking him….. __


	2. The Solar Swordsman

Chapter 2:

The Solar Swordsman

"Talk" _'Think'_ **"Dragon/God/Demon speech" 'Dragon/God/Demon think'** ** _"Spells"_**

Everyone in Fairy Tail was on edge, mostly because of the cloaked brute of a man sitting at the bar who was none other than Maximus, drinking a whole bottle of whiskey, the whispers of trusting him floated around the guild, his enhanced hearing picking all of it up, it didn't really bother him, he looked at the yellow Fairy Tail emblem on his left shoulder, _'I'm trusting in Cyprus' word, he would never let me down. I must remember my teachings….'_ that's when he felt a spell being cast all over, Maximus stood abruptly and faced the door, his cloak already pushed back and his hand on his sword.

"Who goes there?!" he shouted, everyone around him falling asleep, "Mystogan." Makarov said drowsily next to Maximus, slowly a figure walked in, his blue cloak swaying in the breeze like Maximus' "Are you this "Mystogan"?" Maximus asked, "Yes, I assume you're The Solar Swordsman by your appearance." Mystogan said, "That I am, are you a member here?" Maximus replied, taking his hand off his blade at Mystogan's nod as the ninja-like man went over to the request board and ripped a job off, showing it to Makarov, "I'll be back." Mystogan turned and walked away. "Wait, lift your spell Mystogan." Maximus said, "Five, four, three, two, one." as Mystogan vanished out the door, everyone woke up except Natsu, "Hmm, are you and I the only two that saw him?" Maximus asked, turning to Makarov, "No, I've seen him too." everyone turned to the new voice, on the second floor stood a man in a long fur lined coat with blond hair and a zigzag scar on his right eye, "Laxus?" someone wondered, "I've seen Mystogan, he's shy, you should respect his privacy, Solar Swordsman." Laxus said, smiling arrogantly at all of them, "LAXUS! Me and you, right now!" Natsu shouted, jumping up from the floor and igniting his fists, "Oh, didn't see you there Natsu, I would fight you but if you can't beat the redhead then you have no chance of beating me, same for you Sunshine." Laxus gestured to Maximus. "Arrogant you are, I would suggest that you learn some respect and think before you open your fat mouth, _boy."_ Maximus said, narrowing his eyes at Laxus, "Hahahahaha, you think you're tough new guy? I'm the strongest wizard Fairy Tail's got!" Laxus shouted, "I have survived two wars and ended both of them in one year, how many wars have you ended, _boy?"_ Maximus asked, his level of annoyance rising, "Phft, just cause you got lucky doesn't mean that you're stronger, I'd crush you in an instant!" Laxus shouted, "Hmm, luck? No. Skill? Yes, I am far more experienced than you, I have defeated whole legions of men in a matter of minutes, crushed far more superior generals and destroyed fortifications overnight, and what have you done? Beaten a few lowly dark guilds and monsters? Just because you're stronger than most doesn't mean you're the best." At this point, Laxus was fuming, "SHUT UP, I'm way stronger than you and all of these other pests, I'll take over this guild, just you wait!" Laxus shouted, "Really? How will you do that? Beat Makarov? Inherit it? I doubt Makarov would leave this place in the hands of such an oaf like yourself." Maximus waved him off, taking a swig of his booze, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Laxus fired a blast of lightning at Maximus, the lightning dispersed and Maximus was nowhere to be found, "I could have killed you twice by now, keep your head on straight if you're going to start a fight." Maximus sighed from behind Laxus, the lightning wizard turned around to be met with the blade of a sword that Maximus was holding, it wasn't Cyprus' blade, it was a straight, double-edged sword with a curved hand guard, similar to a pirate scimitar. "Uhh…." Laxus was still angry but speechless, the sword vanished in a light and Maximus took a swig of whiskey, "Why you asshole…" lightning arced off of Laxus, "If you wish to continue, please go ahead, I wouldn't mind knocking some sense into your head." Maximus sighed, tossing the empty bottle away, "That's enough Laxus, don't start what you can't finish." Makarov called, Laxus huffed and his lightning stopped, "Fine." Maximus shrugged and leaped over the railing, landing with a crouch, his cloak falling around him, "Whoa, that was cool! How'd you block that lighting!?" Natsu asked excitedly, running up to the solar slayer as he stood up, "This, **_ReQuip."_** Maximus summoned the sword from before, it had a lightning pattern going up the blade and the curved guard was a lightning bolt. "This sword consumes lightning based magic attacks and converts it to solar energy." Maximus explained, giving the blade a swing, "You use the same magic as Erza?!" Natsu exclaimed, referring to the **_ReQuip,_** "Yes, not as much though, I only store weapons." Maximus answered, the blade disappearing, "Whoa…. I didn't know you were so cool." Natsu said, stars in his eyes, Maximus shook his head before sitting back down at the bar, "I need more booze."

Maximus awoke, still sitting at the bar, only Mirajane in sight, "Mirajane was it?" Maximus asked, "Yes, please, call me Mira." Mira said, smiling warmly, "Yeah, Mira, what time is it?" "Eleven thirty." Maximus looked out the window, sure enough the moon was shining brightly, "Ugh, I slept too long." Maximus groaned, slowly getting up from his stool, "Um, this might be a big favor but, would you mind taking Cana back to Fairy Hills?" Mira's question stopped Maximus, "Um, sure, where is this, place you speak of?" Maximus walked over to the passed out Cana who was near the end of the bar, "When you exit the guild head left, follow that street and take a left at the costume store, Fairy Hills is straight from there, Cana's room is on the second floor, at the end of the west wing." Mira explained, making hand movements for directions. "Alright, no problem, goodnight, let Cyprus watch over." Maximus lifted Cana into a bridal hold and walked out the guild, following Mira's directions…

"No men allowed?" Maximus stood out front of Fairy Hills, glaring at the sign, "Shit, how do I get in then? _Wait, second floor, end of the west wing….'_ Maximus thought the last part, looking up at the window on the second floor on the far right of the building, "That's how." Maximus held Cana with one arm and jumped up to the window, looking in he saw the booze bottles and clothes everywhere, "That was easy." the window slid open easily and he slipped in, keeping Cana from hitting anything he laid her on her bed and went back towards the window, "Maximus?" Cana's drunken voice stopped him. "Mira requested that I bring you home, I was just leaving." Maximus explained, turning to look at Cana, "Ohhh, thanksss, why not stay awhile?" she asked, patting the bed next to her, "I cannot, the rules of this place state men are not allowed, I should leave before I'm detected." Maximus explained, grabbing the window ledge, "No no no, c'mon you big baby, ssstaay awhile!" Cana grabbed his cloak, stopping him, "Cana, I can't stay." Maximus looked back at her, seeing her puppy dog face, "Grrr, alright, but only for a little bit." Maximus said, tugging his cloak away and going around to sit on the bed, Cana sat up and threw an arm around his shoulder. "See? Can't stay my ass!" Cana laughed, "So, you want a drink?" she asked after calming down, "No, I've drank more than enough today, thank you." Maximus waved, "Aw come on, we can be drinking buddies!" Cana yelled, "I'm quite alright, I assure you." Maximus waved her off again, "Cana, open up!" a voice yelled, someone banging on the door, "Shit, goodnight!" Maximus got up and dove out the window, running into the forest, Cana stumbled over to her door, when she opened it Erza barged in, sword at the ready, "Erza? What's wong?" Cana wondered, falling back onto her bed, "I heard a male voice, who was in here?!" Erza demanded, "Settle down, Maximus was just dropping me off." Cana waved nonchalantly, then started snoring softly, "Of course, I knew we couldn't trust that beast!" Erza yelled, running out of the room and outside.

"I hope I wasn't followed." Maximus sighed, leaning on a tree, he then suddenly ducked to avoid a sword aimed for his throat, "Damn, guess I was followed." Maximus darted out into a clearing, Erza stood on the other side, "Maximus! I knew you would try some criminal act when we weren't watching! Surrender and save yourself my punishment!" Erza yelled, pointing a sword his way, Maximus tilted his head, "Criminal act? I was merely dropping Cana off, I apologize for breaking the rules of your complex." he explained, he then sidestepped another sword, "I don't believe you! I bet you broke in and tried to do…. things to Cana!" Erza threw another sword, this time Maximus drew his from under his cloak and blocked it, "I would never disgrace my beliefs or my family by doing such things." Maximus said, narrowing his eyes, "Once a criminal, always a criminal!" Erza shouted, throwing more swords, all of them he blocked. "Damit Titania, I did nothing! I swear on Cyprus' name!" Maximus shouted, getting angry at her, "Why don't I believe you!?" Erza yelled, she froze in place when the cold steel of Maximus' sword was on her throat, "Because you refuse to believe me due to my past discrepancies, I'm not the murderer I was, I was consumed by my anger, thanks to you I realized the error in my ways but, I'm rethinking my thanks to you with how you're treating me." Erza felt the dull side of the blade leave her throat, the sound of a sword sheathing behind her, "Goodnight." Maximus left the forest, leaving a speechless Erza behind.

 **The Next Day…**

"Master! One of the S-class quests is missing!" Mira yelled, running down the second floor stairs, "WHAT!?"

Maximus held his head as he walked up to the guild doors, "Ugh, my hangover lasted longer then I thought." he complained, pushing the doors open right as Gray ran out past him, "What the? What's his problem?" Maximus wondered, going and sitting at the bar, both Mira and Makarov wore worried looks, "Is there something wrong?" Maximus asked, rubbing his temples, "Yes, Natsu took off on a job he couldn't handle." Makarov explained, nursing his beer, "What kind of a job?" Maximus wondered, "An S-Class job." Makarov said, "Is he insane?!" Maximus shouted, "Goddamn, what the hell is wrong with him?" Maximus asked, getting up and leaving, "Where are you going?" Makarov asked, "To go get him."

 **Hargeon Port:**

Maximus followed Natsu's faint scent through the town, he found a dock where the trail went off into the ocean, "Damn, I was too late." he looked around before spotting a boat with two fishermen, "You two, where was the boat that was here heading to?" Maximus demanded, pointing his blade at them, "Uhh, Galuna Island!" the one said, holding his hands up, "Take me there." Maximus ordered, "No way man-" the fisherman stopped when Maximus' sword poked his throat, "That wasn't a request."

Maximus stepped off the boat, his leather boot crunching the sand, as soon as his other foot was out, the two fishermen turned and hightailed away from the island, Maximus looked around and found the remnants of another boat, "Looks like they crashed." Maximus observed, sniffing the air he picked up four scents, "That's them." Maximus followed the scents into the forest as it started getting dark, "I hope they're not dead already."

After an hour of wandering through the forest, Maximus reached a gate to a village, "Hello, is anyone there?" Maximus called, "Who are you?" someone yelled, "I'm from the Fairy Tail guild, open the gate." Maximus called, showing off his emblem, "Oh good, open the gate!" the gate slowly opened, he saw at least a hundred demons standing by the gate, Natsu and the other's nowhere to be found, "Where are the other wizards at?" Maximus demanded, pushing his cloak back, "Here, they're over in this tent." one of them led him to a tent, Maximus flung open the flaps and went inside, "What the hell where you three thinking?" he shouted, spotting Natsu, Lucy and Gray getting ready for bed. "Maximus?" Natsu asked, standing up to the other slayer, "Yes, I'm taking you back with me, get your stuff." Maximus ordered, "What? No, we can't go back! Did you see those people out there? We can't leave them like that!" Lucy shouted, glaring at the swordsman, "None of you are qualified for this job, now get your stuff." Maximus ordered again, "No, we're not leaving." Lucy stated firmly, crossing her arms, "Do you want to go back hogtied and gagged?" Maximus asked dangerously, his hand on his sword handle, "T-Those people are suffering, we can't just leave them, they need help." Lucy stated again, though shaking in fear. "Stubborn aren't you? How are they suffering?" Maximus asked, "There's something going on with the moon that's making them into demons, they think it's a curse." Lucy explained, "Alright, I did notice the purple moon, those aren't people and there's no damn curse." Maximus said, walking back outside, "The purple moon is being caused by crystalized magic gas from a spell called **_Moon Drip,_** the spell has multiple side effects for any creature of darkness, say, demons for example, if we want to stop the spell from affecting them, we need to stop the spell that is causing this." Maximus explained, looking at the purple beam heading for the top of the mountain. "That means that we need to find whoever is using the moon spell and stop them." Maximus started for the gate of the village, "Are you coming?" he turned and smirked at the dumbfounded trio, "Yeah!"

Maximus walked into the temple, looking around he saw nothing except the purple light flowing into the floor, "Hmm, only one way down." he cocked back his right fist and sent it through a magic circle, a whitish yellow energy covering it, **_"Solar Dragon's Fist!"_** he shattered the ground beneath them, "Ah shit, I didn't think that through!" *CRASH*

Maximus stood from his position on the ground, rubbing his sore back, "Ow, damn, I really need to think more before breaking things." he said looking at the others who were getting up, "Sorry, I can be impulsive sometimes." Maximus rubbed his head awkwardly, "It can't be helped now, ugh, where are we?" Lucy wondered, pulling Happy from the rubble, "I'm not sure, I'll take the lead, Natsu, watch out backs." Maximus ordered, Natsu nodded and kept an eye behind them as they started moving, eventually they came out inside a massive cavern, in the center was a demon frozen in ice, "Hmm, interesting, that's an **_Iced-Shell,_** a damn good one might I add." Maximus observed, "Deliora….." Gray trailed off, "What's it doing all the way out here? How'd it get off the North Continent?!" he screamed, punching a near-by rock, "Mind explaining how you know his demon?" Maximus asked, still looking over the demon, "It started when Deliora first destroyed my hometown…"

Maximus stood still, thinking over Gray's story about how his master Ur froze the demon to purge the darkness within Gray, _'Cyprus, can you hear me?'_ **"Yeah, what?"** Cyprus boomed, only Maximus could hear him, _'Tell me, do I have the power to free this person from their own spell?'_ Cyprus sighed, **"Maximus, you already have my sword and power in a dragon slaying form, what more could you want?"** _'She doesn't deserve to die with that demon.'_ **"I agree, but, even though you don't have the power to undo the spell, you can still find this person."** Maximus nodded to himself, "Alright, you four go see what's going on up there, I'll stay here." Maximus ordered, Gray reluctantly nodded and followed Lucy and Natsu out of the cavern, Maximus walked up to the ice covered demon, pressing his hand to the cold ice, "Now, where are you?" he closed his eyes as his hand glowed, after a few seconds his eyes snapped open. "Mount Hakabe." his hand fell from the ice when he smelled something coming, he went and crouched behind a boulder, his hand on the hilt of his sword, he listened to the conversation between the three, _'Cold Emperor?'_ Maximus thought, standing up as the voices faded, "Don't tell me that bastard Lyon is the one behind this!"

Ojdwlncksbj hvdhidwjoqsklwnjbhrfedjwksalcn hvfudiwoslkdjfh3u829ioi3u47839wi

Ta Da, there, ur welcome!

See ya next time for more Revenge of the Sun!

Who's this asshole? A sun dude?

Me: Zeke, shut up.

Zeke: I will not! *Imitating Maximus*

Me: *DEEP SIGH* Dumbass.


	3. Sun vs Moon

Chapter 3:

Sun vs. Moon

"Talk" _'Think'_ _ **"Spells"**_ **"Dragon/God speech" 'Dragon/God thoughts'**

By the time Maximus reached the plateau at the top of the temple everyone but some people in purple robes were left. "Shit, they're gone… looks like Gray fought that jackass Lyon up here, judging by the ice slashes and marks." Maximus observed the scene from behind cover before sneaking away, "What the hell could have happened? I was gone for five minutes from those rookies and they've gone and gotten themselves in a bad spot!" he grumbled to himself, not really noticing the short man in a mask behind him. "Hehehe, Maximus Cyprus, the Solar Swordsman as they call him, this is interesting, we'll see if he lives up to my expectations of him…" the short man disappeared before Maximus turned around, confusing the Dragon Slayer, "Could've sworn somebody was watching me… humph, better go find the others before they do something stupid again." Maximus slowly vanished into the jungle.

Erza sat in the tent, her dark look accompanied by her rage that was tangible in the air as she waited for Gray to finally arrive at the tent. "Really? In here? I thought Gray was over there?" a voice questioned outside, the villager responded with footsteps away from the tent, "Could've answered me woman!" Maximus entered the tent, stopping in surprise at seeing Erza. "Erza? What in Cyprus' name are you doing here?" Maximus asked, looking at the death glaring redhead, "I'm here to bring all of you back to Fairy Tail, no arguments about it, we are leaving when Natsu gets here or when we find him." Erza responded sternly, glaring at Maximus with little effect. "Bring us all back? I could do this juvenile shit all day, half-dead demons and stupid ice wizards are child's play compared to decimating armies and struggling to kill demonic warlords." Maximus scoffed, waving the angry redhead off, Erza snarled at him, "I AM BRINGING YOU BACK BY FORCE IF I HAVE TO!" she yelled, pointing a sword at Maximus. "Still don't trust me is it? Or is it because I was not made S-Class? I assure you more S-Class wizards and beasts have fallen by my blade than your whole guild has defeated altogether. I killed a powerful Dragon when I was twelve, without my powers mind you!" Maximus exclaimed, grinning humorously at Erza for she was getting more aggravated by the second. "I will force you to come back, don't test me!" Erza growled, glaring heatedly at Maximus, "And let this mission be?" Maximus asked, "Yes, it will be left for qualified wizards only!" she stated with force, her aura turning darker and deadlier, "Oh boy, 'qualified' huh? If you didn't hear me, I stated, very clearly by the way, that this is easy for me. One of the easiest S-Class missions I've ever been on and would be done if I didn't have to worry about four others going around doing whatever they wanted." He sighed, leaning on a stack of boxes, "You may be strong but S-Class-" "Is what!? Beyond my level!? Ever hear of the Skywalk Incident in Bosco!?" Maximus interrupted Erza, "Yes, why?" she wondered, "The S-Class wizard Kramer? One of the deadliest men on the planet and wanted for mass murder, dead or alive?" he continued, Erza nodded, "Felled by one swing of my blade." Maximus stated, making Erza's eyes widen. "You killed Kramer? With one swing?" Erza doubted him, "No, that's not what I implied at all." Maximus deadpanned, Erza glared at him, "Why don't I believe you?" she asked, "Have I not explained your refusal before? You still see a murderer when you look at me, not the man I was raised to be which I am now." Maximus explained, glaring right back with twice the intensity. Gray had walked in somewhere between their bickering and was standing off to the side, watching Maximus stand against Erza, something never seen before, "Maximus doesn't pull any punches…" Gray observed metaphorically, not catching anyone's attention, even the tied up Lucy and Happy off to the side didn't notice him, they were all focused on the rare scene before them. "Humph, no response? Good, I'm done here because while Natsu is out there trying to make a difference we're in here bickering like children, let us finish this, then you can complain all you like." Maximus said coldly, making Erza flinch at the slight venom behind his words as the swordsman left the tent.

Maximus wandered back towards the temple, his mind now at ease, _'I wish she would stop treating me this way, it is no way to be treating a comrade whatsoever, if my father saw this he'd be yelling his head off about it. Father always wanted a peaceful family to live with that never fought each other, too bad he never had that with my brothers and sisters bouncing off the walls.'_ He stopped walking as memories from years ago came flooding back, making him clench his eyes shut while shaking his head, "I must not think of such things, good memories lead to bad, I need to rid myself of this pain…" he trailed off, continuing down the path towards the temple. "Stop right there!" a group of purple cloaked people surrounded him, Maximus narrowed his eyes and clicked his sword up with his thumb, "Is there a problem?" he asked, studying the people around him, _'They're nervously holding their blades, they must be inexperienced in the art of fighting.'_ He thought, drawing his blade quickly he made them jump back a bit from the sudden move, "Or is it because they know who I am?" Maximus whispered to himself, "You cannot pass! We must keep the Cold Emperor safe from harm while he destroys the demon!" one of the people yelled, "I don't need to hurt you, let me pass and your day will end painlessly." Maximus threatened, his blade glowing with power. "You don't scare us!" one of the people yelled, "Ugh, fine, you asked for it, **_Solar Dragon's Blinding Flare!"_** Maximus slammed his left hand on the ground and it exploded with blinding light, he ran and jumped past the blinded people, leaving them a confused mess, "Fools could've saved themselves the pain but they just had to insist on keeping me there." Maximus grumbled as he approached the temple. "What the fuck?" Maximus stopped upon seeing the temple tilted to one side, "Is this Natsu's doing? Smart for such a dimwitted kid…" he said, sheathing his sword and entering the temple, "Maximus!" Maximus turned and saw Gray running in behind him, "Gray? Did Erza really let you go?" he asked, "You seemed to convince her that this mission is going to be completed whether she likes it or not." Gray explained, looking around the temple, "I'm going to fight Lyon, I won't lose this time so stay out of it." He told him, making Maximus sigh, "Don't go killing yourself, I'll worry about that demon if it awakens, it's not a match for the power of a God." Maximus said, walking forward and jumping down the hole in the ground, "Thanks Maximus…" Gray mumbled before taking off to find Lyon.

Maximus sat on a rock, staring intently at the trapped Deliora, "You're weak you petty demon, Big Sis Ur did a number on you and now it's my turn to annihilate you permanently. Wretched demons have fallen many by my hand and sword, you won't be the last either, I will strike down evil with Nova, the blade of Cyprus, never fear for all my foes find peace from whence they came, you shall be the same." He felt the temple above shift back into place as the moon spell once again fell onto the ice that trapped Deliora, "This has been quite the festival under the moon, though all festivals come to an end." Maximus said, looking at the cave entrance as a short, masked man entered, followed by an enraged Natsu. "Hehehehe, you can't beat me Salamander, my **_Arc of Time_** magic is too powerful!" the short man cackled, "Arc of time… scent of expensive perfume, feminine laugh… Natsu, have you realized who this person is?" Maximus asked, "Maximus? Oh, no, they smell like a girl though!" Natsu answered before a blue orb connected with his face. "I guess you wouldn't be able to put two and two together since you've never met the real person…" Maximus trailed before drawing Nova and cutting an orb in half, "Careful woman, I'm not your opponent." Maximus said, referring to the short man, "I am no woman, I am Zalty!" Zalty shouted in frustration. "Well take this Salty!" Natsu appeared in front of Zalty, **_"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"_** he launched Zalty with a crack to the jaw, the little man bounced around before disappearing into the cavern somewhere, "Stupid woman." Maximus sighed, turning back to the demon, "And here is the last actions of Deliora." The ice surrounding Deliora shattered, a loud roar shook the cavern, making Natsu cover his ears, "AHH, SHUT UP!" he shouted, glaring at the demon, "DELIORA!" Maximus turned and saw Gray charging the demon, "I said I'd take care of Deliora Gray, back up." Gray tried running past Maximus but took a palm to the jaw, knocking him to the floor, "I said I'd take care of it." Maximus said, turning back to face the demon, "Come now foul demon! Show me what strength you have left!" he shouted, drawing Nova and pointing it at Deliora. The demon roared and threw its fist at Maximus, **_"Solar Dragon's…"_** the punch connected with Nova, **_"Reflecting Light!"_** there was a bright flash, everything went quiet, silence spread through the cavern, when the light vanished, Deliora was no more, just a pile of dust laying on the floor, "There we are, Deliora was already dead so, all I did was incinerate the demon's carcass." Maximus stated, sheathing Nova and offering a hand to Gray, "Your demon is no more, get up and keep going." Gray smiled and took his friend's hand. "Thanks Maximus…" Gray said, standing up, "Now then, let's go collect our reward and get off this hellhole!"

 _The Next Morning…_

"You have got to be shitting me…" Maximus sighed as Erza completely rejected the reward money from the villagers, "Now then, let's go guys!" Erza ordered, leading them towards the beach, "Wait, we don't have a boat!" Lucy pointed out, Erza scoffed, "I have this one!" she gestured to a giant pirate ship that sat by the beach, "A pirate ship?" Maximus sighed again, "What kind of bet did I fucking make…?" he asked himself as they boarded the pirate ship. Everyone waved goodbye as the ship set off, Natsu was immediately puking over the edge, "Why did I come after these fools? It was not worth it, Erza rejected the reward and I destroyed the fucking sky barrier…"

 _FLASHBACK! Hours Ago…_

Maximus exited the temple before walking straight into the forest and finding a large clearing, "Now then, how to destroy that giant barrier…?" he wondered, looking closely at the moon, "That should work." Maximus unclipped his cloak and tossed it off to the side, **_"Solar Dragon's Sun Beam!"_** he gathered magic in his right hand before opening his fist at the sky, holding onto his wrist with his free hand as a magic circle blasted a massive beam into the air, searing right through a massive barrier in the sky and shattering it in one go. "There, that was easy." Maximus dusted off his hands and picked up his cloak, clipping it back onto his leather armor, "Where's the village again?" he scratched his head a bit, slightly bewildered, "Aw shit, I gone and gotten lost…" he started to sniff the air, "Come out or I'll cut you and the tree in two!" Maximus drew Nova and pointed it at the scent he picked up from behind the tree in front of him. "Aw, I thought we'd play hide and seek a little longer!" a woman's voice pouted, she came from around the tree, "Ultear, why would you ever transform into a pitiful little man like that?" Maximus asked, Ultear giggled, "I knew I couldn't fool you, not even if I changed my scent!" she exclaimed, slowly stalking towards him, "Stop right there. I am in no mood at all for your seductive advances, you'll never make me do your dirty work again, I'm on the path I was taught to be on, not a murdering spree." Maximus said, Nova glowed brightly. "Fine, be that way, I'll have you know that staying with these fairies will result in your… utter demise." Ultear warned, Maximus scoffed, "Have you forgotten the title you've given me? The Second Strongest Dragon Slayer to ever be documented, only bested by one other?" he grinned at her, "Hmm, we'll see about that, maybe you can match a real God Slayer…" Ultear trailed off, "A real God Slayer? Probably a cocky little shit." Maximus said, "Watch yourself Maxi! Bye!" Ultear disappeared right as Maximus got a tic-mark. "AYE YA LITTLE SPECCY CUNT, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK IT! NO ONE CALLS ME THAT!" Maximus screamed, punching a tree in half with his bare hand, "I'LL FUCKIN' BURST YE!" he screamed again in a complete fit of rage, many trees lost their lives that night.

 _FLASHBACK END!_

"I cannot believe that bitch made me lose my temper… brought out my accent I've been suppressing…" Maximus palmed his face wearily, "I need a damn drink."

 _Fairy Tail:_

After buying two whole bottles of whiskey and downing one of them, Maximus left the guild hall almost immediately after getting there, he walked about halfway down the street before someone caught a grip on his cloak, "Hey big guy, where are you going?" Cana asked, coming up next to him, "I'm going up to Mount Hakabe, what's it to you?" Maximus asked, "Oh, just curious, is it a job?" she questioned, "Yes, you could call it that." He told her, pulling his cloak from her grasp, "Can I tag along? I have to do something today." Cana said, not leaving Maximus alone, "I suppose, it'll be cold though, are you going like that…?" he sort of stopped speaking as he looked at Cana's skimpy apparel, "Eyes up here bud." Cana said, waving her hand in front of his face. "What!? Oh yes, of course, where else would they be?" Maximus joked, trying to play off his obvious ogling, "Nice try, I know you were staring at my boobs. They're D cup if you wanted to know, which you did." Cana grinned, making Maximus sputter, "What? No, I didn't, that's bullshit!" he exclaimed, not looking in her direction, "Haha, you're so bad at this it's funny! Don't worry about it, at least you didn't ask like the perverts in there do." Cana gestured to the guild hall behind them. "You didn't have to tell me, I had already guessed. My father and brothers were quite the woman gawkers." Maximus explained, still not facing Cana, "Oh? Did you go on peeping missions with them?" Cana asked, leaning closer to him, "Not voluntarily, they dragged me along and taught me things I didn't need to know but do, Cyprus doesn't help either since he's the one who made my family like that, he taught me to utilize my enhanced senses to well, I'd rather not say." He told her, still looking away, "What is it? Come on, you can tell me!" Cana prodded, "No, I won't, I try to be as gentleman like as possible and I've already said too much." Maximus declined, "Please?" Cana came into his vision with a puppy eye look, "Fine… he said I could sniff out changes in a woman's scent based on arousal or menstrual cycle… as in "that time of the month" as my father used to say." Cana started laughing very hard. "That's rich! The Sun God told you that!?" Cana shrieked with laughter, "Yes sadly, that's why my mother and sisters were protective of me, they wanted no part of what my father was teaching my brothers but I retained the knowledge anyway…" Maximus sighed deeply. "Oh, so you were a momma's boy?" Cana teased, "Wha- NO! My mother was just very influential, my father taught me how to fight!" Maximus snapped, "Max is a momma's boy!" Cana teased again, "No I am not you childish woman!" he snapped again, Cana just snickered, "Come on Max, you're too serious all the time, have fun once and awhile!" she giggled, giving him a lighthearted push. "I'm not always serious!" Maximus growled, "Is that what your mom told your dad? Huh momma's boy?" Cana teased again, "SHE MIGHT HAVE IF THEY HADN'T GOTTEN SLAUGHTERED!" Maximus screamed, taking Cana way off guard, "What…?" she was absolutely bewildered, "AM I FUCKING SERIOUS NOW? ARE YOU HAPPY!?" Maximus shouted, stomping off and leaving Cana outside the guild hall, dumbfounded at his reaction. "You must be careful Cana, I thought you knew about the Cyprus Clan massacre." Makarov said as he came up next to Cana, "So, his whole family was… killed?" Cana asked, "Yes, I should not tell you the story, you need to hear it from him. After all, you did upset him, try not to tease him, he is a very serious and short-tempered man as you've just seen. Now, go after him, how else will he forgive you?" Makarov wondered, making Cana harden her resolve, "Okay… we'll be back soon!" she took off after Maximus. "Hey Gramps, where's Cana going?" Natsu asked as he stood by the guild doors, "On a mission with Maximus, they'll be back, don't worry." Makarov told him, "Why did I hear Maximus yell?" Natsu asked, "Uhh… he might explain when they get back… I'm not at liberty to." Makarov explained, Natsu accepted the answer and headed back inside, leaving Makarov outside, _'I hope you can lift the burden of his past Cana… he needs someone to lean on, even the strongest are weak sometimes…'_

Gowhfipdjqocdns;kvwihrjqoefdspnifwhripewjfnbuhripjowefnbh8rpiefwdlvsjbnjqriuor

BAM! I hope you like, I made it at least 3000 words for you, Happy New Year, I plan on making more when I can, I've been working on other ideas that keep spinning through my head and I had a "Don't feel like doing shit" period too so, there.

See you next time with more, Revenge of the Sun!

Poor sun dude…

Me: Zeke, you actually aren't being a total asshole today!

Zeke: What do you mean? He totally could have copped a feel right there!

Me: *SIGH* God fucking damn it Zeke, I thought you actually felt bad for him!

Zeke: I DO! He didn't get to squeeze those tits!

Me: Just get the hell out of here.

Zeke: YOU CANNOT MAKE ME! *Imitating Maximus*

Me: *sigh*


	4. May the Sun Rise

Chapter 4:

May the Sun Rise

"Talk" _'Think'_ **"Dragon/God/Demon speak" 'D/G/D think'** ** _"Spells"_**

Maximus walked swiftly, not giving Cana any time to catch up, "Who does she think she is? Teasing and joking as if she knew me? WE MET IN A FUCKING BAR FOR CYPRUS'S SAKE!" he shouted, leaving the town towards Mount Hakabe, "Maximus! Wait!" he looked behind him to see Cana running after him. "Leave me be woman, I have enough to deal with." Maximus sighed, turning back around and continuing forward, Cana caught up to him and stopped in front of him, "Just hear me out okay…?" Cana asked, looking up at him "Be swift." Maximus grunted, crossing his arms with a slight glare. "Thanks… well, to start, I'm sorry… I never knew about your family and I shouldn't have ever said anything… I just like teasing the new guys… can you forgive me?" Cana pleaded, clasping her hands together. Maximus stared for a moment before closing his eyes with a sigh, _'Cyprus?'_ he called in thought, **"She's sincere… can you not tell by the gleam of sadness in her eye? Or by the way she pleaded for your forgiveness? I'm not a life coach here Maximus, I'm a goddamn god, it's your choice."** Cyprus boomed in his head, sighing before fading away. "Alright Cana, I accept your apology, on one condition." Maximus said, finally, opening his yellow-gold eyes, "Anything." Cana said enthusiastically, "What we discussed before my little… fit of rage, is to be kept under the strictest of confidentiality. No one else may know of what I can do… and what I can smell." Maximus explained, maintaining a strict look. "Got it, Pervy Max is a secret!" Cana exclaimed, saluting him with a grin, "…Dammit… don't call me that." Maximus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Hehe, no promises!" Cana sang, giggling a little bit at his annoyed expression, "At least I wear a damn shirt." Maximus shot back, making Cana grin. "Oh, so the Dragon does fight back?" Cana wondered, "Yes, now, are you coming with me or not?" Maximus asked, trying to change the subject, "Finishing already? But we just started!" Cana teased, her implied joke was most definitely recognized because Maximus slapped his hand over his face, "Ugh… damn you're a piece of work… and no, Dragon's usually come last." Maximus cracked a half grin. "Now that's what I'm looking for! You do smile!" Cana exclaimed, smiling as Maximus sighed again, his head still in his hand, "I told you, I'm not always serious, but I am serious about where I'm going, are you coming along or no?" Maximus asked, carefully rephrasing the question. "Yeah, I am." Cana answered him, "Good, I knew you'd come first." Maximus grinned, Cana was taken way off guard by his sudden joke, "Pfthahahahaha! You sly dragon! Damn you!" she laughed, following him down the road. "Again, I told you so." Maximus smiled now, watching Cana recover from laughing, "Is our relationship going to be solely sexual innuendos or did you actually want to know me?" he asked, "A little bit of both." Cana answered, "Two at once? Wow…" Maximus whistled, making Cana laugh again. "I can't believe you're actually a joking pervert…" Cana sighed happily, "I know, I surprised myself." Maximus grinned, looking up at the sun, "I guess that's just how I was raised…" he sighed, "And how was that?" Cana asked, making him look down at her, "…I told you, sheltered by my mother, taught how to look at women by my father… trained to be a warrior to protect the clan like all of us did… I took my name from the dragon I slain for the power Cyprus could only bestow, Maximunous." He explained, finding a carriage on the side of the road. "You two going somewhere?" the short driver asked, looking at Cana a bit more than Maximus, "Yes, take us as far up Mount Hakabe as you can." Maximus told the driver, opening the back of the carriage for Cana, "Alright, hop in!" the driver exclaimed, once they were in the carriage they set off, on their way up Mount Hakabe…

"So, you're Maximus because the Dragon you slayed was Maximunous?" Cana asked, reclining in her seat, "Yes, my father was named Kodiak for the large snow bear he slayed when he was younger, my mother was Tigris for the large tiger she slayed, my eldest brother was Didera, after a man who was attacking us that he killed, and so on with my other siblings and family members. I was the only one who had slain a Dragon after my ancestor, Defexius Cyprus, slayed the Dragon Defedixious, a powerful armored dragon." Maximus explained, unbuckling Nova and laying it across his lap. "So the Dragon you killed was Cyprus's Champion?" Cana questioned, "Yes, in turn Cyprus made me his Champion, transferring the Dragon's power to me. I took Maximunous down without a weapon as well, he melted the previous sword I had." Maximus grinned, crossing his arms. "Seriously? No weapon? That takes balls." Cana said, astonished, "Big balls." Maximus added, making her snicker. "Now, that's quite enough about me, what about you? Or are we not being mutual in this?" Maximus asked, leaning forward a bit, "Well, there's not much to tell… I grew up in the guild, known everyone who's come and gone, I'm just the guild drunkard as you've seen." Cana said, adverting her gaze from Maximus's, _'She clearly has something she doesn't want to discuss… I won't prod.'_ Maximus thought, watching her fidget under his gaze. "Alright, simple enough." Maximus said, leaning back and closing his eyes, "So, uh, what are we doing here?" Cana asked after a moment of silence, "We're looking for a long lost friend." Maximus answered, slightly cryptic. "Oh… okay…" Cana said quietly, falling silent again shortly after that, Maximus slowly started humming, though it was not his voice, he was glowing slightly and his entire body was humming from the insane amount of power he was manipulating. "Uh… what are you doing?" Cana asked after a moment, Maximus stopped glowing and humming and opened his eyes, "I was meditating on my power. To understand Dragon Magic, one must understand the true meaning of the power. Solar Energy, or Sun Power, light, heat and radiation are produced from the Sun, I absorb it naturally, so on a sunny day, I am undefeatable. So, to wield this power I must understand why I have it and where it comes from, power is not a privilege, it's a gift from Cyprus or the other gods." He explained, closing his eyes again, "So, does this method work with other magics?" Cana asked, making him open his eyes once more. "Yes, all magic can be interpreted on a human basis and not on a divine basis, if you see magic as the privilege power given to you because you were chosen for it, and wield it as a partner and not a tool, then you can understand your magic power on a much more emotional level." Maximus explained, he leaned forward and stared at Cana intently. "The only one who has ever bested me, Xavier the Thunder God, has a deep emotional connection to his magic, this is what makes him so powerful, that and the magic container of a Dragon King." Maximus grinned, "So, I believe you wished to understand your magic in the same way we do?" he inquired, Cana nodded. "So be it. Now then, lean back, close your eyes, and clear your mind." Maximus told her, Cana did as he said, exhaling deeply, "Good, now then, your magic. How do you use it? What is its origin? How can you work with the flow of Time and Magic to attune yourself to Mastery of this magic you possess?" he questioned, watching her think. "I can feel my magic inside me… its weak… but there…" Cana mumbled, "Good, though magic is weak, it can grow and become stronger, watch it grow within your mind, as you grow and evolve alongside it." Maximus said, taking her hands in his, she jumped a bit from his sudden gesture but did not waver in her meditation. After several moments she opened her eyes and looked at Maximus, "I can feel it inside of you Cana, the power which you possess can only branch out and grow stronger with each passing day…" he smiled, "Wow… I feel it too… thanks… Max…" Cana smiled back, her grin only grew when he frowned at his nickname. "Don't call me that." Maximus grunted, releasing Cana's hands and leaning back onto his seat, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Cana giggled, she relaxed after a minute and looked down at her hands, _'His hands… they were so warm and strong… calloused but still soft…'_ she blushed lightly and hid it from Maximus with her hair. "Something the matter Cana?" Maximus asked, watching her shit oddly, "No, just happy." Cana smiled, looking up at him with a cheery gleam to her eye, "You Fairy Tail lot are just as I supposed you would be, a bunch of weird folk." Maximus sighed, feeling the carriage stop after a large bump, "Oh shut up, you're just as weird." Cana grinned, making Maximus sigh again, "Sorry, this is as far as I can take you!" the carriage driver shouted.

Maximus kicked open the doors to the carriage and jumped out into the cold, snowy breeze, "Ugh! Why's it so cold up here!?" Cana complained, getting out and shivering in her bikini top. "Here, use my cloak, but don't lose it." Maximus said, handing Cana his cloak, she was able to finally look at his full body in detail with his armor, his broad shoulders were covered by pauldrons with short sleeves and a leather band around each of his massive biceps, there were no frills or loose pieces of cloth or leather on his armor, just straps and his belt that held up his greaves and cuisses. His boots were also leather and he wore leather vambraces on his forearms and cowters on his elbows, his curiass had no faulds or tassels but was a form fitting, muscle shaped chest plate with a lot of flexible areas, Maximus was easily twice Cana's size as she looked him over while wrapping his cloak around her. "Are your muscles the same under that armor?" Cana asked, making Maximus turn and give her an odd look, "Why is that relevant?" he asked, "Just wondering…" Cana responded with a wry smile, "If you have to know, I've been described as God-like, ironic isn't it?" he wondered, turning back around and heading straight up the mountain even higher than the carriage took them. "We're going even higher?" Cana asked with a whine, "Yes, the cave entrance is just ahead." Maximus answered, leading her up to a large hole in the side of the mountain, "Ladies first." Maximus gestured for her to go before him, "How about super powerful Dragon Slayer first so I don't have to fight anything?" Cana asked, making Maximus chuckle. "I didn't think you would, now then, if I'm right, then what we're looking for should be right-" *CRACK* "Here." Maximus finished just as the icy floor below them caved in as they walked in, "AHHHHHH!" Cana screamed as she slid down the icy slope in an unending spiral, Maximus slid down without a problem and stuck the landing at the bottom while Cana ate a pound of snow when she landed face first in the ice and snow coated cavern. "I was right." Maximus said plainly, as if he didn't just slide down a five hundred some foot drop, "You bastard… I ought- huh?" Cana stopped cursing out Maximus when she noticed the massive column of ice he was looking at, frozen in the center was a short cut, dark haired woman, she was stuck in the ice. "Is she alive?" Cana asked, getting up and pulling Maximus's cloak around her, "Yes, she is. I'm going to get her out…" he said, walking up to the column and drawing Nova, "This is a sacred spell of my family, it cuts the bindings or prison someone is stuck in… **_Secret God Arts…"_** Maximus started, holding the blade out in front of him, **_"Conviction Blade."_** He slashed at the ice multiple times at an unwatchable speed, the ice shattered, he sheathed Nova and caught the woman in his arms, she was very beautiful and had a voluptuous, perfect body, other than her lower right leg being made of ice. "Damn, she wasn't imprisoned with her missing limb…" Maximus muttered in anger, he **_ReQuipped_** a large blanket and wrapped her in it, sitting down near Cana, "Nnnuh…" the woman muttered after a moment, her eyes moving, opening up to see the yellow-gold ones of Maximus, "M-Max…Maximus?" she mumbled, recognizing the giddy man before her. "Yeah, it's me Ur…" Maximus grinned, watching Ur's face light up for a moment, "Oh, I never thought I'd see you again, especially after Deliora…" her look darkened, "Deliora is gone, I destroyed it, you drained its life so much that it could only throw a punch." Maximus explained, Ur smiled again. "Good, I'm proud of you Max…" Ur mumbled, "And before you ask, yes, you're alive, you were cryogenically frozen in an everlasting state from when you casted the **_Iced Shell._** Instead of what is supposed to happen, your physical form was transported here and frozen for a long time." Maximus explained, holding Ur closer to him. "Wow… that's more than I could've hoped for… and your shoulder… did you join a guild?" Ur asked, noticing his yellow guild mark, "Not of my own choice, I lost a bet… though I don't really regret it. And guess who is in my guild?" Maximus asked, "Who's that?" Ur wondered, "Gray Fullbuster." Maximus replied, making Ur smile brightly. "That foolish boy, he actually listened to me and joined a guild out here…" Ur muttered, smiling happily before coughing a bit, "Steady, you've just woken up, I don't like how cold you are, I know you're an ice wizard but below ninety six degrees Fahrenheit body temperature is not good." Maximus said, slowly getting up and still carrying her, started his way back up the icy slope. "Hmmm…." Maximus could barely gain footing on the slope, "Ah, that could work!" he exclaimed, his feet started to glow and give off heat waves as the ice steamed, when he set foot on the slope, he melted through to the rock face on the other side, allowing him to step up. "Ha, I win ice." Maximus grinned, melting his way up the slope, Cana followed carefully behind him, using his foot holes as footholds and handholds, "Did he forget about me?" she wondered, watching him quicken his pace up the slope, "Hey, wait up Maximus!" she called, climbing up faster, "We have to set camp before nightfall! Tonight is a full moon and who knows if Shadowreign is out and about this area!" Maximus called back. "What is Shadowreign!?" Cana yelled, "I shall explain later, quickly now! Cyprus has commanded the Sun to set already!" Maximus shouted, making it to the summit of the slope and disappearing over the edge, "MAXIMUS!"

Cana finally caught up with Maximus as he was setting up a large tent next to a fire near the base of the mountain, she had followed the clear cut path he had made through the snow, rocks and brush with his sword. "Ah, good, we're all here, I gave Ur some clothes I… happened to have… don't as why for not even I know what the explanation would be." Maximus said, pitching the last part of the tent, "Okay…" Cana sat down on a log by the fire, watching the flames flicker. "Thanks for saving a set of my clothes Maximus." Ur said as she came around the side of the tent, wearing dark jeans, a dark red tube top and a tan jacket, she sat down next to Cana by the fire, "Oh, I forgot he was yelling at you to catch up, Cana right?" Ur asked, sticking her hand out to Cana, "Yeah, it's nice to meet Gray's master." Cana said, smiling at Ur. "She's not just the master of those dopey ice wizards, she's my non-biological, sworn older sister." Maximus put in nonchalantly, as if he wasn't paying attention to his own words, he sat down by the fire with a pot and a set of bowls, he blinked when he realized what he just said, "Oh shit." Cana was already smiling evilly. "Oh? How did that happen?" Cana asked, Ur giggled, "It's funny and cute. When he was fifteen I found him, fresh off a boat from his homeland after the… you know… and he saw me after I saw him, he looked like a blood coated, lost puppy. I felt so bad for him but at that moment he forgot what had just happened across the ocean and stared at me, from that moment forward he had the biggest crush on me!" Ur gushed, smiling fondly at the memory. Maximus sighed and palmed his face off to the side, "Fucking stupid, stupid, stupid…" he muttered, slapping his forehead, "Aw, he's all embarrassed!" Cana exclaimed mockingly, "Shut up, it was ten years ago!" he barked, his face flushed red, "He was just as embarrassed when I first talked to him." Ur continued, adding to Maximus's misery. "I walked up to him and asked his name, he just stuttered and tried to hide his face, embarrassed because of his condition and that I caught him staring. He rushed away and I never saw him for two days, after the second day he reappeared in the market place, having lunch by himself, I purposely sat down next to him and he turned as red as the tomato on his plate!" Ur laughed, Cana laughed as well, as for Maximus… *SMACK* "Ow." *SMACK* "Ow." Maximus was slowly banging his head on a tree. "After he calmed down we talked and he vaguely told me about what happened over in Carthage and how he was now an orphan. I felt so bad for him I let him stay in my house I had outside town… he was so humble he almost refused… then I hit him over the head and he straightened out. For awhile he never wanted to move from the small cot I gave him, at that point I think he realized I was a bit older and he could never be with me so he started acting a bit distant…" Ur trailed off, looking into the firelight. "Then what happened?" Cana prodded, "He saved the town of people I held so dearly…"

 _Flashback_

A bit younger Ur was standing in the market of her town, browsing groceries, a fifteen year old Maximus Cyprus stood behind her, he was about her height if not taller, "Ur… Cyprus says danger is near." Maximus said suddenly, making Ur turn around and raise an eyebrow. "What?" Ur asked, she shook her head and laughed at him, "Just because you don't like onions doesn't mean it's the end of the world…" she sighed, Maximus just grunted, his arm moved under his cloak and he drew Nova, spinning around and blocking a throwing knife that was aimed for Ur. "DAMN! I thought I had the bitch!" a man shouted, Ur turned around to see Maximus glowing and a crowd of bandits in matching orange outfits near the edge of the marketplace, making the civilians run away with screams of "It's the Burn Bandits!" and such. "Burn Bandits?" Maximus wondered, staring down the group of fifty some bandits, "That's right! That whore Ur behind you stopped us before, but not this time! Now move it swordsman!" the leader yelled, he was a bit larger and had a red sash that had the kanji for leader on it. "I'd rather cut you in half." Maximus answered coldly, Nova slowly started to give off a bright light, **_"Heated Blade."_** Maximus muttered, taking his cloak off and tossing it to the side, under it he wore a regular black shirt with dark blue jeans and tan boots. "HA! Try it! I'm Jensen, the Flame Ale! My fire magic is the strongest on this continent!" Jensen yelled, lighting his hands on fire, "If we're exchanging names… I'm Maximus Cyprus, last remaining member of the Cyprus Clan of Carthage, and the Champion of Cyprus, the Solar Dragon Slayer." Maximus said, his magic beginning to vibrate the air. "Be careful Boss, I've heard these Dragon Slayers are a tough bunch!" one of the bandits called, Jensen scoffed and stepped forward, "Come at me Maximus Crotchless!" the bandit leader laughed at his own joke, "Hmm, I'll just kill you from here." Maximus said emotionlessly. **_"Solar Dragon's Blazing Sun Blade!"_** Maximus swung Nova horizontally and blasted a massive wave of his magic at the bandits, engulfing them in a matter of seconds, when the blade of magic vanished, nothing was left but a scorched part of Jensen's sash. "I said I don't like red onions… not just onions." Maximus said as he sheathed his blade with a sigh, turning around to face an astonished crowd of people, "What?" he wondered, "Did you just…?" Ur started, "I killed them. Yes. I expected more of them but… I knew I shouldn't have." Maximus sighed as he picked up his cloak, once he had it on Ur grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "Ugh! Ur!? What are you doing!?" Maximus shouted, blushing at Ur's actions, "I'm hugging you silly, you saved this town… all these people I care for… say, how about I be your big Sister? Would you like that?" Ur asked, looking up at Maximus, "Uh… y-yeah actually… that sounds nice…" Maximus mumbled, hugging Ur back as the townspeople cheered…

 _Flashback End._

"Shortly after that though… Max disappeared, leaving a note about his quest of revenge, I knew I couldn't stop him… so I let him go." Ur finished, slightly teary eyed, "AW! Maximus was so cute!" Cana gushed, smiling at Maximus, he didn't respond however, he was watching the forest in front of them with keen awareness, as if something was out there. A moment later, six quiet pops were heard in front of Maximus who drew Nova and slashed six bullets out of the air, the pieces landed on the ground as he watched a figure come out of the shadows. "I knew you were here Shadowreign… I could sense you a mile off." Maximus said to the mysterious man, the man wore a long coat made of small black scales, black boots and pants, a white t-shirt and dark aviator sunglasses, the butt of a shotgun stuck over his shoulder and a pistol holster was strapped to his right thigh, he had a slight five o' clock shadow and black messy hair. "Who told you that name? Brain?" the man asked, taking his sunglasses off and shoeing his glowing red eyes with black slit pupils, "Yes. So, if you don't like Shadowreign… then I suppose I should call you by your name, hmm Knight?" Maximus asked with a smirk. "No shit Max." Knight said coldly, but a deadly and bloodthirsty grin overcame his cold demeanor, making Ur and Cana shiver at its intensity, they felt both men slowly giving off more and more magic, making the air heavy and hot near Maximus while the shadows seemed to creep towards Knight. "Now that we're done bullshitting… mind if I have some blood from those two fine ladies back there?" Knight asked, dark purple, sparkling magic gathered in his hands, "I don't believe they would enjoy that much. You can suck up your own after I'm done cutting every artery in your body." Maximus growled, Nova glowed with power, "Well… then I'll just have to GORGE ON YOUR BLOOD FIRST!"

Eiwhpfndsiphfnxipcedwhnfp9i3hrewdjsiofhrkewdspifhremsd

Potato. Damn, can I make a cliffhanger or what?

See you next time with more, The Solar Swordsman!

Me: I explained this before on The Color of Blood, Zeke is in that story at the moment, so he can't be here right now.


	5. Day vs Night

Chapter 5

Day vs. Night

Maximus readied himself as Knight charged him, _'He's lost himself to his Vampire side…'_ Maximus noted, blocking a roundhouse kick aimed for his head, Knight vanished before Maximus' eyes, _'Damn him and that Vampire speed!'_ he thought, blocking a punch with the broad side of Nova. Knight didn't reappear as Maximus blocked kicks and punches from all directions, eventually blocking a sword blow to his front, locking blades with Knight who held a red sword with a cross handle, "You should know… about The Solar Swordsman!" Maximus shouted, breaking the blade lock and sweeping Knight's legs with his left one. Maximus swung at Knight as he fell, Knight blocked with his sword and was knocked into a tree, shattering it and going through it, he went through six more as Maximus walked towards him. "You're blood must be boiling sun man…" Knight mumbled, licking his lips as he stood up, gripping his sword in both hands, "It is." Maximus said, glowing brightly, "Sun energy doesn't affect me!" Knight shouted, charging Maximus and disappearing. "I know that." Maximus said as he blocked Knight's sword swings, he caught Knight's wrist as the man tried to swing for his left side, "But a direct blast of solar energy should hurt quite a bit. _**Solar Dragon's Fist!"**_ Maximus punched Knight in the face multiple times, Knight eventually disappeared from Maximus' grasp. "Where'd he go?" Maximus wondered, drawing Nova again, "Behind you!" Cana shouted, Maximus was too late to react as Knight grabbed him and a pair of black and grey draconic wings sprouted from his back, _**"Night Dragon's Falling Meteor!"**_ Knight shouted, covering both of them in his magic. Maximus grunted as Knight took off into the sky and flipped them towards the ground, flying down at an insane speed, at the last possible second he let go of Maximus, slamming the swordsman into the ground and flying off to the side, watching the dust cloud Maximus created upon landing. _**"Solar Dragon's Spear Horn!"**_ Maximus shouted, launching from the dust cloud coated in his magic, head butting Knight through several trees and into the mountainside, "How did you like that you sneaky bastard?" Maximus asked, landing on the ground and drawing Nova, _'He's gone!'_ he thought, his eyes widening when the dust settled and Knight was nowhere to be found. _**"Night Dragon's Roar!"**_ Knight shouted, a large blast of his magic from his mouth behind Maximus, "Shit!" Maximus yelled, turning and slashing downward with Nova as the blast neared, _**"Solar Dragon's Sun Ray!"**_ Maximus shouted, Nova unleashed a blade of magic that slashed down the middle of Knight's Roar, hitting him dead on and smashing him into another rock face. "Ugh… I guess I'll use that…" Knight grunted, trying to pry himself from the rock face, before he could though, Maximus' fist slammed into his chest, smashing him into the stone again, "Get ahold of yourself Knight!" Maximus shouted, punching Knight in the face, he started pounding on Knight, smashing him further into the rock face, after a minute he stopped, letting Knight slump to the ground. "Ugh… where am I…?" Knight groaned, when his eyes opened they were a glowing silver, "There he is." Maximus said, crouching down in front of Knight and offering a hand, "Max…?" Knight wondered, looking Maximus curiously, "Shit… did I lose control?" he asked, taking Maximus' hand and getting up. "Yeah, I beat it out of you though." Maximus said, letting go of Knight, "Shit… ugh, I feel like I got my ass kicked…" Knight muttered, walking over to the fire and sitting down next to Maximus. "Um, he's nice now?" Cana wondered, looking at Knight, "Yes, Knight is the Night Dragon Slayer, his magic turns him into an immortal Vampire." Maximus explained, "Unless he feeds on someone's blood every full moon, he loses control of his Vampire side, going slightly crazy and attacking anyone he encounters to suck their blood." He continued, poking at the fire with a stick, "I'm sorry, it's hard finding people to feed on… this doesn't usually happen…" Knight said, holding his head in his hands, "Don't worry Knight, it isn't your fault." Maximus said reassuringly, patting the other Slayer's back. "Thanks Max… did you kill everyone that attacked your family?" Knight asked, "No, I was shown a better path, one that reminded me of what I was taught by my family, the path of righteousness." Maximus explained, "Oh, good for you. And I see you found your precious big sister." Knight commented with a grin as he saw Ur. "Quiet you!" Maximus growled, "What? Do you still like her?" Knight asked teasingly, Maximus growled, "Maybe… is he old enough now…" Ur trailed off, "I should've knocked you out." Maximus grumbled, glaring at Knight as he held his head in his hand. "Really now? Look at you Max, first you flirted with Eva and got your ass kicked, now you're going after an older woman? What a-" Knight was cut off when Maximus punched him in the face, pinning his head to the tree next to him, "Player…" he muttered in pain, "Shut up." Maximus growled, removing his fist from Knight's face. "Who'd he get his ass kicked over?" Cana asked, "Oh, this is a good story!" Knight exclaimed, standing up in front of the fire, "It was about a year ago, a few days after I got my ass kicked by the same guy…"

 _Flashback…_

Knight stood next to a short kid with spikey black hair and red eyes, he wore a black leather jacket with a red stripe on the right bicep and a red checker pattern on the left side of his abdomen, a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots, they watched a beautiful, black haired girl buy some groceries as they looked out for anything. The girl was a bit taller than the kid with her hair in a long ponytail, her flawless pale skin was shown off by the thin, baggy pink tube top she wore with black yoga pants and a pink backpack on her back. "Xavier, do you see that guy?" Knight asked, Xavier looked up at Knight before following his line of sight towards the cloak wearing man with yellowish eyes and short brown hair, "That's Maximus Cyprus, oh shit, he's going towards..." Knight trailed off when Xavier ran off, blocking Maximus' path towards the girl. "No, don't come any close to Eva!" Xavier growled, "Move it kid, I need to ask her a question." Maximus said, pushing Xavier out of the way, "Excuse me, would you happen to- AHHHHHH!" Maximus yelled when Xavier roundhouse kicked him into a wall, "I said don't come any closer!" Xavier yelled, sparking with lightning that was black and glowed red. "You little shit!" Maximus growled, bursting out of the wall and drawing Nova, Xavier easily evaded his swing, jumping up and smashing his heel into Maximus' temple, knocking him out and electrocuting him with Xavier's special lightning. "Xavier! What was that about!?" Eva cried, seeing the scene before her, Knight sighed as he approached, kneeling next to the downed Maximus, "He's alive…"

 _Flashback End…_

"I was unprepared for that child's skill." Maximus said in defense, "He's not a child, just small." Knight explained, "He sounds cute." Ur gushed, "Maybe you'll meet him… alright, I'm out Max, I'll see you later." Knight said, standing up and vanishing instantly. "What the… where'd he go?" Cana wondered, "Knight's vanishing technique is actually the extreme speed afforded by his Vampire powers, though limited." Maximus explained, he handed Cana and Ur bowls with food and utensils, "Dinner's ready." he said, taking his own and starting to eat. "Whoa…I didn't even realize you were cooking." Cana mumbled, "I was when Knight was speaking, my apologies if it isn't good." Maximus said, he was already finished and cleaning up, "No, it's actually really good!" Ur exclaimed, "Yeah, I didn't think you could cook so well!" Cana agreed, "My mother taught me how to cook. I didn't think I was that good…" Maximus mumbled the last part, he then went inside the tent and started doing something out of sight. "Thank you Max, it was really good!" Ur complimented, "My pleasure, now if you're both done, I've prepared the bed rolls in the tent for you two." Maximus explained, coming out of the tent. "Wait, what about you? Where will you sleep?" Cana asked, slightly confused, "No, I'm not sleeping tonight. I'm going to keep watch for any dangers." Maximus explained, Cana was about to protest when he raised his hand in a stop signal. "I'll be fine, thank you for the concern." Maximus said with a grin, "Don't try to change his mind Cana, he's as stubborn as Dragon Slayers come." Ur sighed, crawling into the tent, "Okay… at least try to rest Max?" Cana asked, "I'll try, now go to sleep." Maximus told her, shooing her into the tent. "A good soldier doesn't need to sleep sometimes." Maximus said to himself, sitting down against the tree by the tent, keeping an attentive eye out, resting Nova on his lap.

 _The Next Day…_

Maximus was shaken awake by Cana, "Hey, wake up sleepy head!" she giggled, "Oh… I guess I fell asleep." Maximus muttered, getting up and stretching, "Alright, give me a moment to get the tent put away…" he yawned, attaching Nova to his hip. "We got it." Ur said, handing him the folded tent and bedrolls, "Oh, good." Maximus said, slightly surprised, the gear in his arms disappeared in a flash of light, "Now then, all we have to do is get back to Magnolia!" he exclaimed, looking around a bit. "You're not lost are you?" Cana asked, giving Maximus a look, "No, I don't get lost… I just need to figure out where we are…" Maximus explained, walking up the side of the mountain a bit. "He's lost isn't he?" Cana wondered, watching the Solar Slayer with Ur, "Yes, yes he is…" Ur sighed, shaking her head, "Ah, there's the cave! And… so… Magnolia should be… uh…" Maximus trailed off, scratching his head. "Max, I can see the tracks of the cart over the hill here." Cana called, pointing down the slope a ways, "Ah! Perfect, we'll follow those!" Maximus exclaimed, heading towards the cart tracks in the snow. "He's not dumb… he just doesn't have a sense of direction." Ur explained, following Maximus down the hill, "Of course he doesn't… but he's a Dragon Slayer, shouldn't he have some internal sense of direction?" Cana asked, "You would think but… I think all the training from when he was younger screwed that up even before he became a Dragon Slayer." Ur said, watching Maximus slide on some ice. "Careful, it's icy." Maximus called, "We can see that!" Cana laughed, watching Maximus try to balance on the ice, "Don't mock me! Watch where you're-OH SHIT!" Maximus shouted, losing his footing and falling down the hill, he rolled to a stop in front of Cana and Ur who were laughing at him. "Shut up." Maximus growled, standing up and slipping again, he face planted in the snow, Cana and Ur just started laughing harder, "Someone from the tropics is not built for snowy terrain…" he grumbled, getting up and brushing the snow off of his armor. "Aw, poor Max!" Cana giggled, calming down from her laughing fit, "Quiet!" Maximus shouted, turning away and following the tracks again, finally reaching the bottom of the mountain where there was no snow. "Aw damn, we ran out of things for Max to slip on…" Cana sighed, "No we didn't." Ur said suggestively, she put her hand on the ground and turned it to ice, Maximus was looking for the road when the ice reached him, he took one step and slipped, falling on his ass. Cana and Ur burst into laughter, "Really? You're using you're power just to humiliate me?" Maximus growled, getting up and glowing a bit, the ice under him melted. "I'm sorry Max, it was too good to pass up!" Ur laughed, Cana was on her knees trying to breathe, Maximus walked over and took his cloak back, "Hey! I was still using that!" Cana complained, trying not to laugh, "Too bad, I want it back." Maximus stated stiffly, fixing his cloak on before continuing on the path towards Magnolia. "I guess he still resents me a bit…" Cana whispered, "Max, wait up!" Ur called, catching up with the Dragon Slayer, Cana sighed to herself before getting up and catching up to them…

Maximus stopped walking once he entered Magnolia, "Something's wrong…" he trailed off, looking around the slightly quiet town, Cana and Ur stopped behind him, "Max, what's wrong?" Ur asked, putting her hand on his shoulder, "The guild hall…" Cana muttered in disbelief, looking at the guild hall on the hill. "You're right… with me." Maximus said, he put and arm around Cana and Ur, "What the-?" Cana started but didn't finish when Maximus dashed forward at an extreme speed, shattering the sound barrier instantly as he was shrouded in light.

Maximus slid to a stop in front of the guild hall, it was broken and stuck with large iron poles, he set Cana and Ur down, both of them stumbled a bit before looking up at the guild. "Let's check inside!" Maximus called, quickly entering the guild hall, finding his way into the basement, "Hey, Maximus is back!" Makarov drunkenly laughed. "Makarov, what happened here?" Maximus asked, approaching the drunken guild master, "Phantom Lord! They hit us when we weren't here!" Makarov answered, chugging his beer, "A rival guild?" Maximus wondered, putting a hand on his chin in thought. "YEP! Oh…? Who's the woman?" Makarov asked, looking over at Ur, "Ur Milkovich, but as I was-" "WHAT!?" Makarov shouted, interrupting Maximus. "The dead ice wizard of Saint level? How…?" Makarov wondered, "Her _**Iced Shell**_ had the opposite effect, instead of killing her to save little Gray it used up her magic energy and cryogenically froze her in a cave in Mount Hakabe." Maximus explained in frustration, annoyed with interruptions. "Really!? GRAY!" Makarov shouted, there was a loud snort and a crash, "What is it Master!?" Gray yelled, running over to Makarov without a shirt on, "Still stripping are you?" Ur asked, Gray blinked and his eyes widened, "No freaking way…" he muttered, turning around and facing Ur. "I'm still dreaming aren't I?" Gray wondered, Maximus sighed and slapped Gray in the face, "Wake up then, your master is here." Maximus said before moving out of the way, "Hey Gray. You're all grown up." Ur said with tears in her eyes. "Ur… UR!" Gray yelled, running into Ur's embrace, crying silently on her shoulder, "Hey, don't cry…" Ur sniffled, "I can't believe it… how?" Gray asked, "Thank Max, he's our hero today." Ur said, gesturing to Maximus. "I'm not hugging you." Maximus stated coldly, "I don't care…" Gray muttered, "I owe you everything…" he said with a smile, "No, I owe him everything." Ur said, walking up to Maximus and hugging him, "Thank you…" she whispered. "Really? Right here?" Maximus asked with an irritated sigh, "Yes, now shut up and hug your sister." Ur whispered sternly, crushing Maximus a bit, "Fine…" he grumbled, putting an awkward arm around her. "Good enough. Gray, we've got a lot to talk about…" Ur trailed off, letting go of Maximus and walking away with Gray, "You've got a heart you big sweetie." Cana giggled as she walked up next to Maximus, watching Ur walk away with Gray. "I have a good conscience, I'm no "sweetie" as you said." Maximus explained stiffly, "You don't still resent me do you?" Cana asked, Maximus looked down at her, "While I may have forgiven you… it probably still bothers me on a subconscious level…" he explained with a sigh. "So you don't hate me?" Cana asked hopefully, "No, the opposite really." Maximus answered without hesitation, "Wait-" "Aw! Max likes me!" Cana cheered, interrupting and hugging Maximus, "Goddammit…" he grumbled, trying to push Cana off of him. "I never said that!" Maximus growled, "Aw! Don't be mean Max!" Cana whined, still clinging to him, "Get off of me woman!" he yelled, "Max! Don't be mean to Cana!" Ur shouted across the room, "I'M NOT! SHE'S CLINGING TO ME!" Maximus yelled, getting more annoyed by the second. "Don't be so cold Maximus! Just hug the girl!" someone called, "Yeah! Cana's a great girl! You should be happy!" someone else called, "SHUT UP!" Maximus yelled, everyone started laughing at him, making him blink and calm down. _'They're laughing at me…'_ Maximus thought, **"At your predicament, everyone's just beating on you like at your villa in Carthage, remember?"** Cyprus asked, "I do…" Maximus muttered, looking around at the rowdy guild hall, he noticed Cana looking up at him with a smile, "Well Max? Are you going to hug me back?" she asked playfully, Maximus cracked a grin. "You want me to hug you? Or did you want a kiss?" Maximus asked with a sly grin, leaning down and putting his finger under her chin, Cana blushed and started stuttering, "Uh-What? Um… that's not… uh…" she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the guild hooting and cat calling, "Yeah! Do it!" they shouted, "Do it! Do it!" they chanted, pumping their fists. "Now look who's on the receiving end." Maximus stated with a grin, "Oh shut up!" Cana growled, she pulled her arms up around his neck, closed her eyes and leaned in, kissing Maximus on the lips, he made a noise of surprise before closing his eyes and kissing her back, wrapping an arm around her waist. "YEAH!" the guild cheered, jumping in the air in joy, Maximus and Cana broke away after a moment, looking into each other's eyes, Cana's face was flushed and she was breathing heavily while Maximus was still grinning. "Well? Happy?" Maximus asked smugly, "Shut up." Cana snapped, letting go of him and walking away, "Where are you going?" Maximus called, "To get a drink!" Cana yelled, heading upstairs, "Was it really that bad?" Maximus wondered, following her up the stairs.

"Was it necessary to climb onto the roof?" Maximus asked as he pulled himself onto the roof of the guild hall, finding Cana sitting on it with a few bottles of booze, "Yes…" Cana muttered, "Are you upset? I was only fighting back." Maximus said, sitting down next to her. "I know… but… never mind." Cana muttered, chugging a bottle, "It matters not to me." Maximus said, he then noticed something in the distance, a black figure with wings against the sun. "I have to go, I might be gone for a while…" Maximus said, standing up and preparing to leave, "Before you go…" Cana started, Maximus turned his head and Cana tapped a card on his head, "There, now I can contact you if we need you." Cana said with a drunk grin. "Okay… don't fall off of the roof alright?" Maximus asked, Cana nodded and he stepped off of the roof, hitting the ground with a thud and took off with his light speed…

"Max, I have something to tell you." Knight said as he landed in the clearing Maximus stopped in, "What is it?" Maximus asked, "I heard about where Phoenix might be." Knight told him, folding his wings onto his back. "The Red Death?" Maximus asked with slight shock, "Yeah, I hear he's been wandering around in Bosco." Knight explained, "Alright… thank you Knight." Maximus said, leaning against a tree with a thinking look. "No problem, I'm off now… Max," Knight called, "Yes?" Maximus wondered, "I understand how you might feel but… I don't think you should kill him." Knight explained, "I think she'll resent you if you do…" he said before taking off, leaving Maximus to his thoughts. "She? He couldn't mean Cana could he? Why would she care?" Maximus wondered, **"I thought you figured it out…"** Cyprus sighed, _'What do you mean Cyprus?'_ Maximus asked internally. **"I told you that killing isn't the way, your father believed that more than anyone. Don't kill this Phoenix, he may deserve it but… it isn't the way to go."** Cyprus explained, "I see… I guess I'll go beat him half to death then." Maximus concluded with a grin. **"Ugh… no! Can't you see that your guild is in dire need of you!?"** Cyprus boomed, "I know, it'll only take a day…" Maximus said, heading off towards the road, **"Maximus…"** Cyprus sighed, Maximus ignored him and shot off at light speed.

Webifasnkljrbfijqdpwojifohwejpoqdk[snvohfiqdwpojsvhei

There we are! Done! Gucci? Good.

See you next time with more of The Solar Swordsman!

Me: I'm serious, Zeke's gone…


	6. The Sun Will Rise

Chapter 6

The Sun Will Rise

Maximus was sitting on a dock, a crowd of other people waiting on the same dock as they watched a boat come into the harbor, "Hey, I heard some crazy ass dude with a sword nearly hijacked this boat just to come over to Fiore." Someone in the crowd muttered, "Yeah, I heard about that. Is that the guy?" another person wondered, Maximus picked up on this and got up to face the docked boat, with a grin he watched a tall man in red with slicked back brown hair, green eyes walk down the stairs off the boat. "Shit, that's the Red Death, he's not any psycho with a sword, he's killed thousands of people overnight…" the person from before muttered, the tall man heard this but ignored it, lighting a cigarette with a red flame from the tip of his finger and leaving the dock. Maximus followed the man all the way out of town and into a deep part of the wilderness on a dirt road, "So Maxi, are you just going to follow me all day?" the man wondered as he stopped on the road, stomping out his cigarette butt. "Can't be hurting innocents now can we, Adam?" Maximus wondered with a devilish grin as he slowly drew Nova, Adam chuckled and slowly reached for the sword that was sheathed on his back. "Isn't that the fun part of being a murderer?" Adam asked, he gripped his sword handle and both men stayed frozen in place for a moment until Adam's sword clicked from being drawn, both of them vanished and met in the middle in a sword lock, a shockwave reverberating from the impact. "Strong as ever I see…" Adam mumbled, holding of Nova with one arm, "Ditto." Maximus said, holding off Adam's obsidian and red rune covered katana with one arm as well. Maximus was glowing and let off heat while Adam burst into roaring red flames, each of their respective blades heating up rapidly, in an instant they started swinging rapidly, sparks from their blades colliding flew everywhere, neither getting the advantage over the other. Slowly but surely a storm sparked above them, clouding over the sky and raining down on their stalemate of a battle, the heat and speed of the swings vaporized the rain and left a dome around them where the rain stopped, either getting cut by the blade or vaporizing in the heat. After what seemed like minuets of nonstop blade clashing, Maximus put a little more power into a swing and disarmed Adam, sending his blade into a nearby tree that was knocked over from the impact. With that the rain fell onto them and steamed up as it hit their heated bodies, Adam smiled, "You're just that much better than me in a sword fight…" he sighed, taking a wide stance and raising his fists. "You're nothing without that sword Adam, but I'll humor you." Maximus stated, he sheathed Nova and unclipped it from his belt, tossing it to the side with his cloak, now both were unarmed as they stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move. _**"Crimson Dragon's Fist!"**_ Adam struck first, swinging at Maximus with a red fire coated fist, Maximus leaned out of the path of the swing and planted his left foot, _**"Solar Dragon's Talon!"**_ he roundhouse kicked Adam in the side. _**"Solar Dragon's Light Fists!"**_ Maximus hit Adam with a flurry of well-placed, magic infused punches, few of which Adam blocked, _**"Solar Dragon's Rising Blaze!"**_ Maximus finished his flurry with a powerful uppercut infused with his magic, it blew up as it connected with Adam's chin, sending him high into the air. _**"Crimson Dragon's Roar!"**_ Adam flipped over in the air and unleashed a breath attack of his flames, Maximus vanished from the path of the blaze and appeared behind Adam. _**"With the power of Solar Light in hand, I call forth the Sun to set upon thy foes, to crush thou into eternal light! Solar Dragon's Setting Sun!"**_ Maximus created a massive sphere of solar magic above his head in his hands. Adam could not react in midair as Maximus slammed the ball of magic onto his back, Adam screamed in pain as the burning ball of light slammed him into the ground and detonated into a giant mushroom cloud of power.

Maximus landed with a thud by his gear as the dust settled from his attack, where once there was a road and trees was now a crater with a face down Adam at the epicenter who was slowly getting back up. Maximus put his cloak back on and reattached Nova as Adam slowly climbed out of the crated, picking up his sword that was staked in the ground in front of him. "I think we're about done here." Maximus stated, Adam's face was foreshadowed as he hung his head low, a wicked grin found its way onto his face. _**"Dragon Blade Arts…"**_ Adam mumbled, his sword glowing a bright red outline as he readied to swing it, _**"Shattering Cleaver!"**_ Adam swung downwards and unleashed a massive shockwave from his sword, slashing through the ground as it headed for Maximus. "I said, we're about done here…" Maximus muttered, grabbing Nova's handle, _**"Solar Dragon's Blazing Sun Blade!"**_ Maximus shot forward, slashing through Adam's attack and sending the blade of solar magic towards Adam. Adam tried to block the attack and lit his sword on fire, the attack slowly dissipated against the blade, but it vanished suddenly and made him stumble. Maximus appeared before him, grabbing him by the back of the head and slamming his right knee into Adam's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, Maximus planted his left foot and spun on it, sending a powerful spinning side kick into Adam's chest and launching him across the crater. Adam's sword planted itself in the dirt as Adam rolled to a stop, Maximus leaped over the crater and landed with a crunch next to Adam, he stabbed Nova into the ground next to Adam's head and put his boot on Adam's chest, pinning him to the ground. "You got me Maxi… how'd you get so strong?" Adam wondered, a grin plastered on his face, "I changed Adam, I remembered my morals and values, I joined a guild in spite of how much I dislike them and they showed me the true path to travel on. I could kill you Adam Phoenix, but I won't." Maximus explained, he sheathed Nova and took his boot off of Adam's chest. Maximus started walking away as Adam got up, "So you aren't going to take revenge Maxi? I thought you wanted vengeance for your shithead of a father!?" Adam called, he regretted that when Maximus shot towards him and grabbed him by the face, smashing him into the dirt and cratering the ground. "Listen here Adam. Say what you please, but remember this, if I must I will kill you. Do not ever insult my family, do not speak ill of the Cyprus name, and do not threaten my guild mates because if you do so, I will find you once again and end your miserable existence. Do I make myself clear Adam?" Maximus asked, letting go of Adam's face and standing up. "Yes…" Adam grunted, holding his broken nose, "Good, now get out of my sight before I run out of mercy." Maximus ordered, turning and leaving the scene. "You'll remember my message, spread it to the rest of your friends, you will remember me by the blood on your shirt." Maximus said before shooting off at light speed, leaving behind a broken Adam Phoenix.

 _Later…_

Maximus walked into Magnolia with a grin, his grin suddenly vanished when the card Cana gave him the other day started making an annoying ringing noise, he pulled it out and looked at it. _"Max! We've got a problem! Phantom Lord is attacking the guild!"_ Cana's voice exclaimed, "What? What caused this?" Maximus wondered, _"I'll explain later! Master is injured and can't fight Jose, you're the only one who can!"_ Cana shouted, there was an explosion in the background before the card went silent. Maximus looked out towards the guild hall and saw a massive robot drawing a magic circle in the sky, "Phantom Lord… what could they possibly want from us?" he wondered before shooting off towards the battlefield at light speed.

Maximus stopped out back the guild hall to see the majority of the guild fighting off shades of dark magic, a mass of them flew towards Maximus, _**"Solar Dragon's Roar!"**_ he unleashed a beam of his magic and obliterated the majority of the shade army in one go. "M-Maximus!" someone exclaimed upon seeing the Solar Slayer, "What's the situation?" Maximus asked as Cana ran up to him, "Natsu and a few others entered the robot to fight Phantom, Erza got injured deflecting a Jupiter Cannon blast so we need you to get in there and defeat Jose." Cana explained. "Sounds easy enough, I just need one thing…" Maximus trailed off, he looked towards the sun and started inhaling, slowly but surely sunlight built up in front of him and he was eating it. After a moment he stopped and belched, "There we go, I'm back to full power…" Maximus stated, he suddenly exploded with a massive amount of Solar Magic, making everyone cover their eyes, the remaining shades were slowly disintegrating. _**"Solar Dragon's Cleansing Light!"**_ Maximus exclaimed, the light from his body exploded outward and annihilated the shades, he grinned before shooting into the air with a massive explosion of magic, falling in an arc towards the Phantom Robot. "I'll be done soon!" Maximus called before smashing into the front of the robot…

"What was that light?" Jose Porla wondered in anger, glaring at the Fairy Tail guild hall in the distance, his glare turned into a panic as he watched a large shadow smash through his windows, Maximus Cyprus skidded to a stop, throwing his cloak off to the side and grinning at Jose. "Lovely morning, isn't it Jose?" Maximus asked, glowing with power, "You…" Jose growled, he pulled the power he used for his shades back into him and turned his eyes black. "You were supposed to be gone… but I guess I'll have to deal with you myself." Jose said, charging dark magic onto his fingers, "Sounds fun." Maximus said, drawing Nova, Jose narrowed his eyes and fired off bullets of dark magic towards Maximus. Maximus slashed through the bullets and fired his own blast of magic, _**"Solar Dragon's Sun Flare!"**_ he shot a blast of magic at Jose from his free hand, the Phantom Lord Master easily blocked it with his dark magic, his confident grin vanished when Maximus appeared through the smoke with Nova sheathed. _**"Solar Dragon's Fists!"**_ Maximus punched Jose in the face twice, _**"Solar Dragon's Coronal**_ _**Shockwave!"**_ he then slammed both palms into Jose's chest and a blast of magic sent the Wizard Saint flying into the wall. Jose burst free from the rubble his body created and fired off more dark magic blasts that Maximus simply batted away with his magic covered hand as he approached. Jose was slowly losing confidence and getting scared as Maximus closed in, towering over the small man, "Such power… and you're not even trying…" he mumbled, the color of his eyes returning to normal as Maximus built up power. "This is the power of the Sun, know it, fear it, and pray to Cyprus you never face it again." Maximus said, raising his hands above his head and linking them together. _**"Solar Dragon's Secret Art, Supernova: Red Giant!"**_ the magic in Maximus' hands turned an eerie red, "Uh-oh…" Jose squeaked, Maximus roared as he smashed Jose on the head with his hands, smashing the man through the ground and out of the bottom of the robot with a massive red explosion of magic that blew the top of the robot apart. The resounding shockwave of the explosion sent a solar wind across the entire city, alerting everyone to the blast and heating up the town. "Okay, I went a little overboard on that one." Maximus sighed, looking over the destruction he created, "You sure did Maximus." Makarov said as he appeared next to Maximus, "You're a very powerful man, you need to be careful." He added with a light smile, "I figured he deserved it… how are the others who were in here?" Maximus asked, walking over to his cloak and kicking the rubble off of it before putting it back on. "They're fine, just a little shocked by the massive power display you put on." Makarov said with a slight chuckle, "Good, what about the rest of the guild?" Maximus wondered, "Have a look." Makarov answered, gesturing towards the front of the robot. Maximus walked up to the obliterated wall and put a boot on it, leaning on his knee as he looked out across the water towards the guild hall, or the rubble that was left of it. The people down there saw him and started cheering and chanting his name, "I think they want to hear of your victory." Makarov said with a grin, Maximus shook his head with a laugh before drawing Nova. "Friends! Today, Fairy Tail is victorious over Phantom Lord! May this day be immortalized in history, reminding the world to think twice about attacking the greatest guild in the world!" Maximus yelled, raising Nova and pointing it at the sun, the light gleamed off of the blade as he received a round of cheers and whistles. The wind blew through the scene, billowing Maximus' cloak off to the side, making him look more heroic as Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Mirajane, Lucy, and Happy all looked up from their positions in the robot to see Maximus standing tall with his sword drawn.

Off in the distance, on a hill outside of town, a dark cloaked person smiled behind their easel, a painting of the scene before them on the easel, at the top was Maximus and his sword standing proud, "You really are a hero Max, born and bred to be a leader…" they muttered in a feminine voice. They finished their painting with the sun above Maximus and behind the destroyed robot was a dark, almost invisible crescent moon…

Rhofidfihcuerhiwpjq3hoipejiwfhori

Sorry it's short guys. I got it done though. Please understand my slow updates by reading my profile.

See you next time with more of The Solar Swordsman!


	7. At Dawn

Chapter 7

At Dawn

' _Hmm, a fine day.'_ Maximus thought to himself. He stood upon the roof of a building, watching the sun rise before him. As he stood, Maximus drew Nova from the blade's sheath and held it out. A light glow appeared around Maximus and Nova, the sunlight seemed to resonate with him and the sword. Closing his eyes, Maximus began to speak quietly. "I pray to you, Cyprus of the Sun. May today be blessed, warm, caring, and filled with joy as days before have been. May your eternal light shine through the darkness that enshrouds evil. Divinus Amor, et omnis." When his prayer ended, Maximus sheathed Nova and the glow around him slowly dissipated. A slight sigh escaped the large man's lips as he heard a quiet clapping behind him. "That was really beautiful Max. I didn't think you could look heavenly." Cana remarked with a smile. Maximus turned around and his normal stoic look overcame his features. "It was just a simple prayer. I use it when the world needs to be calm for a day or two." Maximus explained curtly and walked past the buxom brunette. "Aw, that's cute!" Cana chirped with a small clap as she followed the Slayer. "I don't think cute is a word anyone uses to describe me." Maximus stated with an annoyed sigh. "Nonsense. I think you're cute. In a- well, brutes usually aren't cute but somehow you are." Cana explained with a mocking grin. Maximus turned to face the woman as he reached the ladder of the rooftop. "I'm a brute, am I?" Maximus asked, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance. "For someone who prayed for happiness you sure are angry." Cana commented as she reached for the ladder, a large hand stopped her though. "Why do you insist on following me everywhere?" Maximus asked, stepping to the side and blocking the ladder exit. He folded his arms and looked down at Cana expectantly. "I want to. That's why." Cana stated and tried to slip past Maximus, though she tripped on the edge of the roof. Maximus swiftly wrapped an arm around Cana's waist as she nearly fell off the roof and pulled her up. "Be more careful, woman." Maximus sighed, he let go of Cana and walked off the edge of the roof. Cana blinked in astonishment a few times before leaning over the edge to see what had become of the man. "If you are so keen on following me, then I suggest hurrying down that ladder." Maximus called from the ground below. A cocky grin split his features as he turned away and started walking down the street. "Damn him… stupid Dragon Slayer…" Cana muttered as she descended the ladder and jogged down the street to catch up with Maximus. Just as she did so, the Dragon Slayer looked over his shoulder one last time at her. Cana could see the sly look in Maximus's eyes as he flared magic around his feet. "Catch up when you can." Maximus said with a slight laugh and shot off in a blinding flash of light. Cana rubbed her eyes as she slowed to a stop where Maximus had vanished. Soon she realized something as her vision returned. "Damn him! He's running at light speed! How's he expect me to catch up!?" Cana shouted, stomping her foot a bit. "I don't." Maximus whispered as he appeared behind Cana. She felt a chill run up her spine as Maximus's cool, rough finger traced the curve of her back. "I'm just playing a bit. You said I should have some more fun, did you not?" Maximus asked in a husky whisper. His was mouth daringly close to Cana's ear as his fingers from both hands traced the delicate, minute curves of her skin. "I did. I never thought you'd ever have _fun_ with me…" Cana giggled a bit as she leaned back against the hulking man behind her. They stood a moment before the sounds of the morning market reached their ears. Maximus pulled away from Cana and she turned around to face him. "See you at the guild, Max." Cana said with a slight wave as she headed off to the guild, a purposeful sway to her shapely hips. Maximus watched her walk away, a predatory grin on his face as he did so. _'That damn woman… I never knew someone could tempt me so easily…'_ Maximus's thoughts drifted to his encounters with the brunette over the past week…

 _One Week Before…_

Maximus stood outside the completely annihilated guild hall with Makarov. The short, elderly man was looking over the rubble with a saddened and mournful look. Maximus stood silently, a stoic, but thoughtful expression lined his features. Several minutes passed as the two stood together, both had their minds on the thought of rebuilding the structure. "Well… at the very least, this is a step forward, somewhat. The old building was quite the mess." Maximus said quietly, patting the leather bracer on his arm a bit. "Yes, you are right. I can't help but mourn it though. While it was just a structure, it held memories and feelings just as any person would. Like the hall was alive, awake at dawn, and asleep at dusk." Makarov explained. The Guild Master clenched his cloak as a tear fell from his eye. Maximus looked down at the old man, a sympathetic look on his face. "You know, this reminds me of a sad day, many years ago…" Maximus started, taking a knee next to Makarov. The elderly Guild Master rubbed his eyes and turned to Maximus with a curious look held in his eyes. "When I returned to Carthage… The city was being put to the sword by the mercenary army and burning. I saw the fires from miles away and began picking up my pace. Once inside the city, I started taking out squads of mercenaries. The Sun Garrison was pushed back to the palace and my family's villa, many laid dead in the streets. My family was holding the palace where Nova was kept. The Sun Throne was actually my father's after succeeding my grandfather that very day. I was a prince." The Solar Slayer had drawn Nova and held it out in front of him. "I rushed the lines of the mercenaries at the front of the palace and killed my way through. When I reached the throne room the Sun Garrison was on its last legs and my father was being attacked by one mercenary whom managed to kill his way in…" Maximus trailed off and gripped the handle of Nova tightly. "At once my father commanded me to get Nova. Without a second thought, I obeyed him. As I retrieved Nova, my father and brother's fought the man. Once I returned, I was able to watch as my father's head rolled on the floor…" Maximus trailed off again. He breathed deeply and sheathed Nova with a sigh. "Adam Phoenix was this man's name. An obsidian sword his weapon, along with the blood red flames of a demon, though he claimed that he was using Dragon Fire. No Dragon uses the Crimson Demon Flames. None. After our battle that claimed many lives through collateral damage, I was left weakened and exiled as another battalion of mercenaries was sent to take the palace. My home was left standing, yet none who lived in it were…" Maximus finished, a singular tear rolled down his face. The tear dripped onto a tan arm that had wrapped itself around Maximus. "Huh?" he made a noise of surprise and looked over his shoulder to see a certain brunette hugging him. "C-Cana?" Maximus mumbled with a slight choke to his voice. Makarov smiled and slowly walked away. _'That boy has been through hell and back. He needs someone who'll shoulder his burden with him.'_ The Guild Master thought to himself, a grin on his face as he put a card back into his pocket.

"Hey Max. Didn't think you could actually cry." Cana joked lightly, unravelling her arms from Maximus and letting him stand. The Slayer faced her and blinked the remaining tears away. "My tear ducts work, you're the one who drowns her emotions in alcohol." Maximus retorted, a slight grin on his face. "Ouch, that one certainly hurt." Cana said, holding a hand over her heart. "What do you want, woman?" Maximus asked with annoyance. His eyes narrowed at Cana as he crossed his arms. "I just so happened to find you bawling your eyes out to Master and decided to help. You look like you need a shoulder to cry on." Cana stated, reaching up and wiping away another tear that found its way onto Maximus's face. "Ah! What the hell!?" Maximus exclaimed, rearing back and holding his face. "What was that for!?" Maximus demanded, glaring at Cana. "You're still crying, silly." Cana pointed out, crossing her arms with a warm smile. "No I'm not. Leave me alone." Maximus told her, facing the opposite direction. _'Stupid woman. I control what I do, I know what is happening. I'm fine. She needs to mind her own business and stop bothering me. Especially about the past. She has a tendency to bring the memories of my past flooding back…'_ Maximus thought to himself. He stared out at the setting sun, waiting to hear footsteps slowly fade away. His eyes narrowed in agitation as footsteps neared him instead of what he expected. A light hand was placed on Maximus's arm. He flinched away instinctively. "Didn't you hear me, woman?" Maximus questioned, stepping away. Again he heard a step come near him as the same hand laid itself on his arm. Maximus grunted and tried to pull away again, but he stopped because of the powerful grip on his arm. "I thought I said-!" Maximus turned to shout, but he was cut off when Cana draped her arms around Maximus's shoulders and pulled him close to her. "…To leave me alone…" Maximus finished what he was going to say in a whisper. His eyes were locked onto Cana's brown ones, too engrossed in her gaze to speak another word. "Max, don't just turn me away when I'm offering you help you need. I'm here for you, just like everyone else in Fairy Tail is here for you." Cana explained quietly. "Why you, specifically?" Maximus wondered as he stared deeply into her eyes. The feeling of Cana's lips graze ever so lightly over his own made him shiver slightly. "Cause… I want to be here…" Cana answered in a hushed whisper. "Why do you want to be here?" Maximus asked, slowly putting his own arms around her waist. "I like you." Cana stated simply, feeling Maximus pull her into his large frame. "Bullshit." Maximus chuckled, "No one likes me. They tolerate me." A light giggle from Cana made him raise an eyebrow. "Then I tolerate you a bit more than everyone else does." Cana stated, pulling herself up a bit to whisper in his ear. "And I can be very… lenient." She lowered herself back down to see Maximus's reaction. He stayed stoic, though his thoughts were different. _'Pesky woman… why is she so enchanting?'_ he sighed at his thoughts. "Well? Are you going to let me help you, or not?" Cana asked, smiling at Maximus as he lowered his gaze. "I suppose… though I don't really know where to start…" Maximus trailed off, he blinked as she lifted his head back up with a finger under his chin. Staring back into her chocolate eyes, Maximus gulped a bit. "Then come over later and we'll figure it out." Cana told him, poking his lips a bit. She giggled as his gaze narrowed. "Where's that at?" Maximus wondered in an exasperated tone. "You should know, you carried me there." Cana said with a wink and turned to walk away. Maximus blinked as she left him standing out front the rubble of the guild hall. "What? What is she talking- Oh, oh. Okay… there… isn't that a women's only dormitory?" he wondered out loud, standing up straight and rubbing his stubble covered chin. A sudden, impressed whistle broke Maximus from his thoughts as he turned to face the shadowy figure behind him in an alleyway. "Knight, I thought you were off on the Northern Continent?" Maximus wondered with a sigh. "Yeah, I got bored and came back." Knight stated simply, walking out of the shadows into the dying sunlight. He put on a pair of aviator sunglasses and leaned his back on a nearly destroyed column of the guild hall. A light breeze kicked up Knight's coattails and Maximus's cloak. "She's into you. I can tell." Knight stated, a grin splitting his features. "You know about as much as a child does. Shut your mouth." Maximus scoffed and turned to face the sun once more. The star's light turned a brilliant orange as it descended past the horizon, illuminating the two Slayers in bright orange light. "We both know a child who knows more than us. You're the one who needs to learn a thing or two about being a decent person." Knight replied, an insult of his own stashed into his speech. "Really now? Morals? Coming from a Vampire?" Maximus asked incredulously. "Yeah, now listen to them, asshole." Knight growled, clearly angered by the comment of his Vampirism. "You ought to tone down the whole "Manly Man" shit. Not accepting help with your emotions and past burdens is you just being an asshole. And fuck off with the whole "I don't cry" bullshit. Oh wait, I'm sorry! I forgot I was talking to FuckFace McGee over here who's a MAN!" Knight exclaimed, glaring at Maximus from under his sunglasses. "Really? That's your divine advice? Fine. I'll think about it." Maximus said and started walking away. "Hey! I'm not done Max!" Knight yelled, getting off the column and taking a step forward. "I don't care, I am!" Maximus called back with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Where are you going anyway!?" Knight called, watching Maximus stop for a moment and look back. "TAKING YOUR ADVICE INTO CONSIDERATION!" Maximus yelled back and started running up the street. Knight blinked under his glasses, "Was he… No. There's no fucking way Max was blushing."

That night, Maximus stood in the shadows outside of Fairy Hills. His eyes were focused on a certain window. _'C'mon Max. You can do this. Take ShadowFucker's advice and just go up there, undetected…'_ He breathed out deeply, watching a shadow move in the light that came from the window. The majority of the other windows were dark, a few on the lower floors were on though. With a deep breath, Maximus ran forward and quickly darted up the wall of the building. He grabbed ahold of a window ledge and made certain to remain as quiet as possible. "Stealth isn't my best quality… maybe I should have requested Knight to teleport me…" Maximus muttered as he reached for a small decorative owl on the building's wall. He slowly and quietly scaled the wall, grabbing many random ledges that were all over the building's wall. He at last reached the room with the light on and quietly slid the window open. "Look what we have here. An intruder in Fairy Hills, a man no less." A commanding voice made Maximus stop moving halfway through the window. "Oh shit…" Maximus muttered to himself. As he looked up, his expectations of a sword to his throat were not met. Rather, Maximus glared at Cana as she tried to contain her laughter. "Ugh, dammit woman. At least help me here, I didn't open the window far enough." Maximus groaned, trying to pull himself into the room. "Yeah… pft… here…!" Cana squeaked, trying so very hard to contain her laughter. She slid the window open a bit more and Maximus rolled onto the floor with a light thud. "You okay?" Cana asked as she calmed down, crouching next to Maximus. "Yes… physically. As far as dignity goes, no." Maximus sighed, sitting up and resting his arms on his knees. "So, what convinced the mighty Max to come over tonight?" Cana asked jokingly. She handed Maximus a bottle of heavily proofed, and old whiskey. "Well, for one. This," Maximus started, holding up the whiskey, "And an old friend gave me a piece of advice." He explained with an annoyed sigh. Cana giggled and plopped down on her bed, patting the area next to her as Maximus stood up. He hesitated for a moment before taking a seat. "Take your cloak off, dummy. You're going to be here for a good while." Cana said, tugging on Maximus's cloak. He complied and removed his cloak, revealing that he was wearing a normal set of clothing. A white t-shirt clung to the muscles of his torso and stopped near the dark jeans he wore with a leather belt. He also had on a regular pair of tan work boots. Cana was slightly surprised to see Maximus without his armor. Though she was even more surprised when he put his cloak around her and went to close the window. "With as little clothing as you wear, I'm surprised you haven't frozen to death somewhere." Maximus chuckled, his eyes flickering to Cana's exposed skin as he sat back down. She pulled his cloak around herself unconsciously. "Not that I mind." Maximus added with a grin. Cana giggled, "Of course you don't mind, you're a pervert like all the guys. Except Natsu of course, he's too dense." They shared a laugh at the aforementioned Dragon Slayer's expense before Maximus uncorked the bottle of whiskey. "Now hold on a moment. How are we going to split a bottle without glasses?" Maximus wondered, raising a brow to the busty brunette who gave a sultry smile in response. "I figured we'd just drink from the bottle… Is there a problem with that, Max?" Cana asked, licking her lips slightly. "No… not really…" Maximus mumbled, looking away a bit. "Hey, now's not the time to get bashful. You're already in my bed…" Cana said with a giggle. Maximus chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I am." He took a long swig from the whiskey and handed the bottle to Cana. "That a boy." Cana commented as she accepted the bottle. "Oh shut up and drink." Maximus sighed, palming his face. _'I knew I shouldn't have come here…'_ he was having second thoughts when the bottle of whiskey bumped his arm. "Here." Cana whispered, leaning against Maximus as he took the bottle. "So, did you want to talk about your past? What about your family again?" Cana asked, resting her chin on Maximus's shoulder. "No… I think… I just need to be with someone. Just to be there, to know you're there. Not alone. I don't feel like being alone." Maximus said, taking a swig from the whiskey. "Well," Cana started, climbing onto Maximus's lap and sitting down with her legs dangling off of his. She put an arm around his neck and leaned on the one he instinctively used to support her; his hand gripping her arm lightly. "I'm here then, for you." Cana said, smiling warmly. Maximus looked down at her, his eyes drawn to hers. Without warning, he leaned down towards her face, setting the bottle of whiskey down on a nightstand as he kissed Cana. The moonlight illuminated the two as they locked lips. Cana readily accepted Maximus's advance and put her arms around his neck as he engulfed her in his. Against the light of the moon, a winged figure could be seen. The figure vanished after a moment as Maximus and Cana broke away from each other. "Uh… I, uh, should be going. I'm sorry." Maximus said, getting up from the bed and letting Cana down on it. "Max, wait." Cana called as she watched him jump out of her window. "You moron…"

 _Presently…_

Cana had returned Maximus's cloak the next day and invited him over once more. Every night from that first one, Maximus had visited Cana. He told her more about the battle he faced alone in Carthage. He told her about his brothers, how they constantly teased and annoyed him. About his mother who constantly teased and annoyed him. His sisters who constantly teased and annoyed him. And so on, their relationship had become very intimate over those six nights. Maximus was lulled into making many advances against Cana, for she encouraged it every time he was there. Maximus shook his head free of the lewd thoughts he was having and focused on the guild hall he was unconsciously approaching. "Huh, I didn't even know I was walking…" he mumbled, looking around at the massive festival that was happening all around town. "Ah, that's right. The Fantasia Parade and Harvest Festival is this day. I was right to pray to Cyprus." Maximus said to himself as he came upon the gate of the guild hall. "Cana mentioned she was participating in a contest today. Though I am unaware of what kind…" Maximus sighed at the thought as he entered the hall. "Max! YOUHOO!" Cana's voice called as Maximus entered the guild hall. He sighed as she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "What took you so long, huh?" Cana wondered, tugging Maximus towards the stage. "The show is about to start, be sure to vote for me!" Cana exclaimed and left Maximus where he was. "Okay… that was odd. She seems a little too excited, and what's with that high tone of hers?" Maximus wondered, scratching his head a bit and facing the stage. Lights hit the curtains and the guild slowly gathered around Maximus, giving the man a bit of a berth. _'Am I just that repulsive? I shower every day you cucks…'_ Maximus sighed as he crossed his arms. As the show was getting started, Maximus's eyes widened as he felt something. _'A spell! Someone's casting a spell around the guild hall!'_ Maximus turned around for a moment and watched magic slowly build an invisible barrier around the guild hall. _'Someone is trying to keep us in…'_ Maximus deduced, his feelings of suspicion rose when he noticed a few people standing off to the sides. _'Why are they off to the side? A green haired man, a man with magic eyes…'_ Maximus briefly looked at them before turning back to the stage. Again though, he felt magic. _'Godlike power is useful all the time…'_ Maximus pinpointed the location of the casting. _'Someone is using… something behind the stage… but what?'_ Maximus narrowed his eyes as he reached for Nova. "Something wrong Maximus?" Makarov asked, standing aside of the massive man. His eyes watched Maximus's hand return to his side. "No, not really…" Maximus answered with a sigh. _'With what Natsu, Erza, and that lot went through after helping Loke, I don't think we need more worries. What is happening?'_ Maximus looked around once more before he stopped dead on the stage. Cana had finally made her appearance on the stage and Maximus understood at that moment what the contest was. "Oh, damn…" his mumbling brought a chuckle from Makarov whom appeared next to the Slayer. "She's got a great body, doesn't she?" Makarov asked, nudging Maximus's leg with an elbow. "Yes, she does." Maximus answered, his eyes glued to Cana's bikini clad form as she posed for everyone. She caught Maximus's eyes on her, _'He's looking.'_ She thought, her face flushed a bit as she winked at him. Maximus blinked a few times and looked away, whistling as though he didn't see a thing. His face flushed as he sneaked a glance at Cana walking away. _'Damn woman… wait a minute…'_ Maximus's eyes widened as he felt the magic behind the stage again after Cana disappeared behind it. _'Cyprus! What can you see!?'_ he called to the God from within his thoughts. **"Maximus? I can hear you, but my All Seeing Eye of the Sun has been blocked out from seeing within your guild hall."** Cyprus explained, his booming echo was more of a whisper to Maximus. _'Lord Cyprus! I must ask of you, grant me your vision for a moment! I beseech you!'_ Maximus called, he closed his eyes and placed his hands together. **"Wish Granted."** Cyprus's voice echoed, a light soon fell from above and absorbed into Maximus. He opened his eyes to see a woman interrupting Lucy's performance on the stage. _'By Cyprus…'_ Maximus thought as he saw through the curtain of the stage. All of the women had been turned into stone.

"Huh!? Hey! I'm doing my act here!" Lucy shouted at the woman who interrupted her. The woman had fairy wings on her back and wore an elegant green dress. "Evergreen?" Max, the host of the contest wondered. Evergreen giggled evilly and looked towards Lucy. "LUCY!" Maximus screamed suddenly, drawing Nova and pushing his way to the stage. Though, the instant Maximus screamed, Evergreen lowered her glasses and turned Lucy to stone with her magic eyes. "DAMMIT!" Maximus cursed and launched onto the stage, Nova glowing brightly within his hand. "Undo the spell before I spill your blood across this stage!" Maximus commanded, his magic exploding powerfully and shattering the wooden floor beneath him. Evergreen just laughed indignantly as lightning built up next to her. With a sudden flash, Laxus appeared on the stage with a cocky grin plastered on his face. "You, the insufferably arrogant lightning user." Maximus growled and glared at Laxus, the corneas of his eyes were slightly red and his irises were burning a bright orange. "Whoa, looks like you were staring at the sun. Are you stupid?" Laxus asked mockingly. "No, it is the price to pay for the All-Sight of the Sun. I know of what you have done. Turn the woman back." Maximus explained, threateningly pointing Nova at Laxus and Evergreen. A green haired man and a masked man jumped onto either side of the stage. "Turn him to stone too, Ever. He's going to be a problem!" the masked man exclaimed with a laugh. _"A problem!"_ the floating dolls behind the man exclaimed. "Bickslow and Freed too? The whole Thunder Legion is here!" some of the crowed exclaimed. "It would be wise." Freed said, agreeing with Bickslow. "Hmm, okay. Look here Mister Swordsman." Evergreen said, lowering her glasses. Maximus grinned and looked directly into Evergreen's eyes. She blinked and put her glasses on as Maximus had not turned into stone. "Uh…" Evergreen muttered a noise of surprise. "The eyes of Cyprus see all and cut through the illusion of spells." Maximus explained, he turned back to Laxus and glared at the man. "Now then, undo the spell." Maximus ordered, the tip of his blade nearly poked Laxus in the throat. "No, I have a better idea planned." Laxus said, his grin never fading. Maximus growled and tried stabbing Laxus in the shoulder, but Nova only phased through Laxus. "A thought projection, I figured. Where are you? If you tell me, I won't be forced to slaughter these three that are working with you." Maximus stated, his eyes narrowing seriously. "I did my research Mister Cyprus. You family did not believe in killing people, I'm sure you don't wish to dishonor them further. Right?" Laxus asked, his smug grin widened when Maximus growled and sheathed his sword. "Fine, I guess I'll beat them all to a pulp." Maximus said, gathering magic in his hands. "Ah, ah. Now Maxi, you don't want to break one of the girls with your outrageous power, do you?" Laxus asked, walking over to Lucy and putting an arm around the girl's stone form. Maximus growled deeply, his power receded and he faced Laxus. "Fine then. Tell us what this marvelous plan of yours is." Maximus said, his hand tightly gripped around Nova's handle. "I'm so happy to announce that I will be taking over this guild. First, I'm going to root out the weak. Then, Master Makarov will happily step down and announce me as his successor. I'm hidden somewhere in Magnolia, these girls are my hostages. Fight your way through our traps in the city and face me if you are powerful enough. Understood?" Laxus explained. He and his associates gathered at the head of the stage, "Laxus! Stop this nonsense!" Makarov shouted. "Oh Gramps, you're getting old, don't want to hurt yourself, do you?" Laxus asked with a haughty laugh. "Now then, how about we get started. The Battle of Fairy Tail starts now!" Laxus shouted, he let off a bright flash of light as Maximus drew Nova and slashed at them.

When the light died down, Laxus and the Thunder Legion was gone. "CYPRUS DAMN THEM!" Maximus screamed. He stood upon the stage, his face ablaze with rage as he pointed towards the exit. "AFTER THEM!" Maximus screamed to his guild mates, they loosed a battle cry and charged out the door, though two were stopped by a barrier. "What the hell!?" Natsu shouted, pounding his fist on the barrier. Makarov was also stopped by the barrier and stood next to Natsu with a dreadful air about him. "Damn that boy!" Makarov exclaimed, hitting the barrier. Maximus strode up to the barrier and walked right through it. _'I can leave…'_ he turned and read the runes on the barrier. "None over the age of eighty?" Maximus read, an eyebrow raised at the rules. He lowered his vision to the trapped Makarov and Natsu. _'I remember. Father explained that Defexious learned of a vital secret of the Dragons from the one he slew. I remember what it is now.'_ Maximus thought, shaking his head with a sigh. "Maximus." Makarov called, his eyes filled with fear, agitation, and worry as he looked up at the Slayer. "I need you to defeat Laxus. Don't hurt him too bad though." Makarov explained, a serious look on his elderly face. "Of course. You know as well as I do that I won't be lenient with my punishment though." Maximus stated, sheathing Nova with a bright flash of light. He started off towards the city and stopped at Natsu's call. "Maximus!" Natsu looked into Maximus's glowing eyes as the man turned around. "Kick his ass." Natsu said, his fists ablaze with fire. "You can damn well bet on it."

Ugwfhqoiegfubohirwqeobuweihreowihreo

Sorry for the wait guys! My upload schedule is fucked completely. Thanks for sticking around.

See you next time with more of The Solar Swordsman!


	8. Defying the Gods

Chapter 8

Defying the Gods

Maximus unsheathed Nova as he sprinted through the streets of Magnolia. He bobbed and weaved between the crowds before vaulting onto a cart and leaping onto a rooftop.

 _Now, I must get higher to see the whole city. All-Sight will not last much longer._ Maximus thought as he climbed onto a higher rooftop with an easy bound. He neared the cathedral before stopping.

 _You couldn't have picked a more obvious place, Laxus._ Maximus thought as he came across the back of the cathedral. He edged back to the lip of the roof he was on and sheathed Nova. He lowered down and closed his eyes.

 _The All-Sight is gone. Now, let us have our fight, Laxus._ Maximus thought as he dashed forward in a burst of light. He leaped off of the rooftop and flew towards the cathedral with a resounding shockwave that shattered the shingles behind him and his magic flashed with a blinding light.

"LAXUS!" 

* * *

The ceiling of the cathedral caved in as a blinding light flew inside. Laxus turned around with a growl as the light landed and revealed a pissed off Maximus.

"Well, well. Look who broke the rules. I said you had to fight each other to get to me, and look at what you did! Now I have to kill those girls." Laxus sighed as Maximus stood and his cloak vanished in a flash.

"If you do kill them, I will kill you. Father taught that killing was wrong, yes. But there is something you forgot, Laxus…" Maximus trailed off as his magic spiked. The stone beneath him shattered and Laxus took a step back.

"King Kodiak Cyprus always said that death is necessary when your foe has done something irrefutable, vile, or evil. You, Laxus Dreyar, are on the path of Evil." Maximus said as he drew Nova. The blade reflected and gleamed with light as he held it towards Laxus.

"Evil!? Ha! That's a laugh! If what I'm doing is evil, then weren't you evil as well? Wasn't your quest of vengeance an evil act?" Laxus yelled and exploded with lightning. He leveled an angry glare at Maximus who met it tenfold.

"No. Evil is when you betray those you love, when you do what is knowingly wrong in your heart. When you strive to destroy everything you've built around yourself. I was not evil, I was angry, filled with wrath. I was justified in my wrongdoing. You, however, have no right to do this." Maximus explained as his power spiked even more. The sunlight bent and absorbed into him as his magic power exploded. The light was blinding and Laxus shielded his eyes.

"I am Maximus Cyprus, Champion of Cyprus the Sun God, it is my job to extinguish the flames of Evil as they ignite. You now face the power of the Sun." Maximus said and heated Nova.

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Secret Art, Supernova…"**_ Maximus chanted, Nova had magic circles open on the blade as if it pierced them and gathered Maximus's power onto the tip.

 _ **"Lightning Body!"**_ Laxus called as he turned into lightning and got ready to dodge as the ball of magic on Nova became a light blue.

 _ **"Blueshift."**_ Maximus finished and the orb shot forward off of Nova. It grew tendrils and lashed out at Laxus as the man dodged the attack. The tendrils gripped his legs as he tried to fly away.

"Huh!? AHHH!" Laxus screamed as the orb slammed into him and imploded on him, sending him crashing into the floor of the cathedral. The attack kicked up dust and threw stones across the hall.

Maximus approached Laxus as the man tried to get up. Maximus kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying into a wall. He sheathed Nova and the blade vanished with a _**ReQuip.**_ Laxus growled as he rose and sparked with lightning.

"Has the lust for power clogged your memory, Laxus? Don't you know that you cannot defeat me? I am the second most powerful Legendary Dragon Slayer and wield God given power. What hope did you have of winning this fight?" Maximus asked as he approached. Laxus stood up and swung a lightning covered fist. Maximus smacked the blow out of the air with a nonchalant swing of his hand.

"I want the weak rooted out… we're the laughing stock of the wizard community… can't you see that, Sun God?" Laxus asked as his lightning flared. He grew larger and his shirt ripped. He became more powerful as well.

"The weak were the ones who defended my father with the strongest effort I have ever seen. The Phoenix attacked the throne room. The Royal Sun Garrison were some of the bravest men I have ever seen. They faced down a Demon with as much courage as a God of War. They were ordinary men. Weak and flimsy, but they fought with more vigor then I myself could muster when the Phoenix killed my father." Maximus explained, glaring at Laxus who was now as tall as him and nearly as muscular.

"And your father died because he was weak…" Laxus said with venom as his lightning zapped around him.

"No. He died because he was protecting me. The Phoenix is a Legendary Dragon Slayer. How my father hoped to face such a man… I do not know. He died so that I would survive because he knew that I was unstoppable with Nova in hand." Maximus explained again as he cracked his knuckles.

"Then he was a fool." Laxus said with a grin. Maximus growled and swung a light covered fist at Laxus.

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Fist!"**_ the punch connected with a wall just before Laxus's face. Maximus's eyes widened.

 _A rune barrier…_ He kicked the wall and it revealed the large square he was stuck in with orange runes.

"No man may leave this barrier. No magic may be used within this barrier. These rules must be complied for twenty four hours." Freed explained as he walked into the cathedral with his sword drawn. Maximus turned and glared at the green haired man.

"Do you really think that you can hold me in here? Nova can-" Maximus stopped. He had put Nova away with a _**ReQuip**_ spell. He used magic to put Nova away.

"Yes, I do. Now then, Laxus. We have a problem." Freed said as Laxus turned back to normal and approached him.

 _How long had they planned that I would come here? When did they have the time to…? Ah, yes. The festival, Freed wouldn't be questioned as a Fairy Tail wizard for placing runes. Dammit. I have to follow this barrier's rules._ Maximus thought as his anger grew.

 _Anger will get me nowhere fast. I must think logically. How does one escape these runes, other than the rules? I can't rewrite them… My physical strength alone would not help…_ Maximus paced around the square as Laxus and Freed discussed their plans.

 _If magic cannot be used… and no man can leave… what if I am not a man? No, that is stupid. He has it set that anyone who is male cannot leave. I cannot just grow a woman's genitals._ Maximus punched the barrier and the hit send a shockwave throughout the box.

"Evergreen was defeated!?" Laxus shouted. Maximus stopped upon hearing those words. If the woman with the magic eyes was defeated, then…

 _Cana is safe. Good. I don't know if I want to lose that woman._ Maximus thought. He sat down with relief. Cana had been his priority, but now he could-

 _MY DAGGER!_ Maximus stood up and felt the handle of the dagger sheathed on the back of his belt. He drew it and flipped it around in his hand. He knew how to throw knives.

 _If no man can leave…_ Maximus grinned as he turned to regard the two men deliberating near-by. He gripped the tip of the knife and drew it back behind his head.

 _Then objects can._ He threw the knife.

It stuck in Freed's shoulder and the man dropped, unconscious.

The barrier fell as soon as Freed collapsed and Maximus grinned at Laxus.

"Didn't think of everything, did you?" 

* * *

Cana looked around with concern as she stood on one of the guild balconies. Master Makarov was incapacitated by his bad health. Laxus had activated some sort of _**Thunder Palace**_ spell that made the town his hostage and-

 _Maximus._

She shook her head. Maximus could take care of himself. For now, they were stuck in this barrier and-

The barrier fell.

"What!? I didn't even start yet!" Levy exclaimed from downstairs. Cana rushed down and saw Natsu and Gajeel immediately run outside. The barrier was down, what happened?

"Did you really not do anything, Levy?" Lucy asked as she crouched next to her friend.

"I just got done researching what I needed to do and… it just fell!" Levy exclaimed as she looked over her books and papers.

"Someone must have taken Freed out. That has to be why the barrier fell." Mira said as she came back downstairs. Everyone started guessing who, or what could've taken Freed down. They guess everyone, except for the man they didn't quite know just yet.

"Maximus." Cana whispered. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Who?" Mira wondered. They waited for Cana to speak again, but before that happened an explosion sounded from the center of the city.

"Maximus." 

* * *

Maximus ducked under a flurry of lightning bolts from Laxus and did a power slide. He popped up in front of Laxus when the barrage ended and spin kicked the man in the jaw. He followed up with an axe kick from the other foot that narrowly missed and shattered the stone beneath. Laxus stumbled back and readied another lightning attack.

Laxus grinned as the ground under Maximus sparked with lighting. The Solar Slayer jumped back as lightning exploded from the ground, but Laxus used his _**Lightning Body**_ and flew right into his path with a fist cocked back. Maximus landed just as Laxus threw the punch. Maximus veered his head to the side and wrapped his arm around Laxus's when the punch flew past.

Maximus swung his legs up into the air, wrapping them around Laxus's head and slammed him into the ground. He simultaneously pulled on Laxus's arm as well. The arm-lock made Laxus shout in pain and try and punch Maximus with his free arm. He hit the leather on Maximus's shin and his fist came back bloody.

Laxus's eyes widened at the small spikes on Maximus's shin guards. Maximus grinned.

"Helps when I'm kicking someone." Maximus said and pulled on Laxus's arm. The shoulder joint popped out its socket. Laxus howled in pain as Maximus released him and rolled to his feet. Laxus stood up shakily and glared daggers at Maximus.

"You… you killed my friend…" Laxus growled. Maximus glanced at the downed Freed.

"No. I hit him in a precise location that shut down his nervous system and cut off his hold over the rune traps. He's not dead." Maximus explained as he watched Laxus snap his arm back into its socket with a disturbing pop. The man cried out and breathed heavily as his lightning built up again.

"I'm going to kill you anyway." Laxus growled. He started to grow larger again as his magic became more powerful. It felt familiar to Maximus, but also irregular.

"Dragon Slaying magic. I was right, you are a fake Dragon Slayer." Maximus said as Laxus finished unleashing his _**Lightning Dragon Slaying Magic**_ and glared at Maximus.

"Shut up! _**Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**_ Laxus screamed and unleashed a massive beam of lightning at Maximus.

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Roar."**_ Maximus met it with his own roar and the two attacks canceled out with an explosion. Maximus appeared through the haze at Laxus and roundhouse kicked him in the head. Laxus's head snapped to the side and his body soon followed as the kick sent him tumbling into a pillar and shattering it.

Maximus watched at the man rose from the rubble. His head had bloody punctures on one side from Maximus's shin guard spikes.

"You are a tough one. Usually my kicks knock people out." Maximus said as he readied himself. Laxus roared and charged him.

"Now that's exactly what I wanted you to do." Maximus said as he dodged a punch from Laxus, the lightning singed his hair a bit as he delivered a powerful blow to Laxus's stomach with his knee. The man keeled forward and Maximus punched him in the jaw with a massive, and lightning-fast, right hook.

The punch sent Laxus tumbling and Maximus leaped into the air. He lifted his leg and prepared a powerful axe kick. Laxus recovered and tried to block the kick. Maximus changed his attack midair and spun around like a windmill, delivering his heel to the back of Laxus's head. The blow smashed Laxus into the ground again and Maximus landed on him with his boot on the middle of Laxus's back. It prevented him from getting up.

"Now then. How about we end this party?" Maximus asked as he gathered magic in his hands.

"Fuck you… I'll wipe all of you weaklings out. If you support them, then you're just as weak." Laxus said as he struggled to get up.

"Clearly I'm not weak. See… there's a problem with your plan, Laxus." Maximus explained as a magic circle opened in his hand.

"You plan to take out the weak and that means you'll be excluding everyone, except the strongest. Unfortunately, I happen to be fond of one of those "weaklings" and that means…" Maximus explained as he raised his hands high.

"Who!? Cana!? She's a worthless card mage! You're a fool Maximus! A fool!" Laxus laughed as he managed to push Maximus off and stand before him.

"You shouldn't have said that. I was going to spare you the pain. No longer." Maximus said with venom as his magic spiked and shattered the ground. Laxus took a step back.

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Secret Art, Supernova…"**_ Maximus stared as he gathered a huge ball of magic in his hands.

"I'll kill you before that happens!" Laxus yelled and started his own spell. A ball of light appeared between his hands and charged.

 _ **"Double Star Eclipse."**_ Maximus slammed two balls of magic together and sent them forward towards Laxus. They absorbed the sunlight around them and darkened the area they fought in. Laxus stared in horror at the massive blast as he tried to cast his own spell.

 _ **"Fairy L-"**_ Laxus cut off with a scream as the blast engulfed him and exploded. Maximus watched as his spell flew through the cathedral and explode on the far wall, crumbling a huge section of it. He sighed as the blast died down and left the smoking body of Laxus behind in the rubble.

"It is done…" Maximus sighed as he turned around to leave. He needed some sunlight. It would help with the fact he just threw two Secret Arts at Laxus and-

Maximus stopped as a blade slipped between the parts of his armor and pierced his torso. He stood in shock before looking down at the bloody sword entering his left side. It led him to the wounded Freed who was teary eyed and enraged.

"YOU KILLED HIM! MONSTER!" Freed screamed as he pulled his blade free of Maximus's side. He dropped to his knees and held his side as he coughed up a large amount of blood.

 _I… didn't kill him…_ Maximus tried to speak, but he felt the world darken. They still had no trust in him. No one did. They thought he was still a ruthless killer. But that didn't matter as Maximus collapsed onto the stones and his blood pooled around him. Freed stood over him, horrified and crying.

"Max! MAX!" someone was shouting. Whose voice was that? Maximus slowly closed his eyes as he felt himself grow cold.

 **"Maximus."** Cyprus spoke.

"Yes, lord?"

 **"You will live."**

"How do you know?"

 **"Because she does not want you to die."**

Again, someone shouted Maximus's name.

 _Cana?_ A warm hand fell on Maximus's cheek.

"Max! Please! What have you done!?"

A warm wetness dripped onto Maximus.

 _Please don't cry. Don't… cry…_

He felt a softness on his mouth. A warm liquid dripped onto him again. Cana was crying. That was unacceptable. 

* * *

**I have a thing for killing people, don't I? Well, he's not exactly dead, is he? Thanks for being around.**

 **See you next time with more of The Solar Swordsman!**


	9. Sunrise

Chapter 9

Sunrise

 _"YOU KILLED HIM!"_

Maximus sat bolt-upright in the bed he was lying in. He growled as his side spiked with pain and he put his hands on the bandages. They slowly turned red.

 _Dammit… By Cyprus, next time I see that green haired fool I'm putting him through a wall._ Maximus thought with a growl. He looked around and noticed his was in the guild infirmary. Someone was asleep on the edge of his bed as well.

 _Cana? How long has she been there? More importantly, how long have I been here?_ Maximus wondered, looking down at his bare torso. He lifted the covers and noticed his leather greaves and boots were still on. His cuirass, pauldrons, and vambraces sat on a small table to the side. His cloak was draped over Cana's sleeping form.

"You're up." A voice said to Maximus's right as a pink haired old woman entered the room.

"Of course. I shouldn't have fallen in the first place, but I believe something other than the wound caused my unconsciousness." Maximus responded quietly as he remembered his nightmares.

 _I'm still a murderer in their eyes._ Maximus thought as he glanced out of the window. He noticed something in the distance, a black figure against the midday sun.

"What is he doing here?" Maximus wondered quietly.

"Huh? You mean Shadowreign?" the old woman asked. Maximus whipped around to face her.

"How do you know him?" Maximus questioned as the woman sat down at the end of his bed.

"He's a legend. The stories of him healing debilitating wounds are all across the world. Of course I looked into him." The woman responded as she sifted through a bag. She pulled out a bottle with a liquid in it.

"I also know who you are. Half of Fiore does. Now, take this and get some rest." The old woman ordered, handing Maximus the bottle.

"Your girlfriend volunteered to take care of you after I leave, so she'll change your bandages." The woman added as she got up to leave. Maximus watched her leave with a click and turned back to the red colored bottle in his hand.

 _I wonder, who was she referring to?_ Maximus wondered ironically as he uncorked the bottle and drank it. It burned going down and noticed something.

 _It's fucking whiskey._ Maximus thought with a chuckle. He placed the empty bottle on the nightstand and leaned back on his bed. Glancing out the window he noticed that Knight was now gone from the sky.

 _Knowing him, he was checking in on me._ Maximus thought as he relaxed a little. He felt Cana stir next to him and wake up.

"Huh? Max…" Cana mumbled with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and pulled Maximus's cloak back around her. She smiled tiredly at him.

"Good morning. Or is it afternoon?" Maximus said with a grin. Cana giggled softly.

"I don't even care. I'm just happy you're okay." Cana said, placing her hand on Maximus's.

"I would've been fine. I've suffered worse at the hands of more skilled warriors." Maximus said. He gestured to the deep scars across his torso. Cana squeezed his hand tightly.

"I don't care, I hated seeing you bleeding like that. Freed is currently being scolded by Master." Cana explained, climbing onto the bed and laying on Maximus. She put her head on his shoulder and pulled his cloak over both of them.

 _Ah, I almost forgot. Freed…_ Maximus thought as his eyes narrowed. He looked down at Cana and noticed her staring at his scars.

"I ended two wars, earning these scars in the process. This one in particular is from a greatsword." Maximus said, pointing to the huge scar across his chest. Cana put her finger on it and traced the scar. Maximus sucked in a quick breath as her touch made his nerves under the scar tingle.

"Sensitive?" Cana wondered, noticing Maximus's sudden reaction. He nodded.

"Somewhat." Maximus answered and put his arm around Cana's waist. She slid closer as he tugged on her.

"Does Max want to snuggle?" Cana asked teasingly as Maximus pulled her close and stuck his nose in her hair.

"What I want is to never be the source of your tears ever again." Maximus said seriously. Cana stared up at him.

"I felt your tears before I blacked out from shock." Maximus said with a growl. Cana sat up and stared into his eyes.

"Max… I was just scared you were going to die. It's not your fault." Cana said, putting her arms around Maximus's neck and leaning against him.

"You're right. It was Freed's." Maximus growled in anger. His temperature rose as he let off magic.

"Max… he was scared and upset. Not everyone is aware of how much you've changed. He still knew you as a murderous, vengeful man." Cana explained quietly. Maximus growled again.

"I know. But I'm still vengeful. He made you cry, that is unacceptable." Maximus stated and calmed down a bit. He didn't need to be burning the place down.

"Alright… I guess. Possessive brute…" Cana said with a giggle as Maximus glared at her.

"Why do you find it necessary to insult me? You're just a bully." Maximus said as he poked Cana in the side. She jumped and glared at Maximus.

"Don't you start…" Cana said dangerously. Her anger didn't last long as Maximus poked her side again. She yelped and lightly punched him in the chest.

"Stop!" Cana yelled as Maximus started poking her sides more. She started laughing as she tried to push his hands away and his cloak fell off of them as she scrambled around. Maximus moved towards her but winced as his wound spiked with pain once more.

"Max!" Cana exclaimed, leaning in and examining his wound with concern. He put a hand on her shoulder and grinned.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Maximus said as he leaned back on the bedframe. Cana crawled back onto him and laid down on his chest, facing him. She began tracing a small scar on Maximus's cheek with delicate grace. He put his arms around her and began to trace the curve of her back and hips. She sighed as he ran his fingers across her skin.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Makarov's voice asked as he opened the door to the infirmary. Maximus glanced at him before turning back to Cana's cocoa eyes.

"Not particularly… I would've preferred to remain like this, though." Maximus said with a sigh as Cana slid off of him and rested on his side. She placed her head on his shoulder once more and Maximus slipped his arm around her waist.

"Sorry my boy, but I was hoping to talk to you." Makarov said as he approached the bed and hopped onto the end.

"Alright. Cana stays." Maximus stated. Makarov smiled at him and Cana giggled.

"Of course. Cana is allowed when Maximus is around. New guild rule." Makarov said with a chuckle. Maximus grinned and nuzzled Cana's head for a moment.

"Anyway… I understand you might be upset for what Freed did. I explained to him that he was, of course, in the wrong. He wishes to apologize." Makarov explained. Maximus growled.

"Have him apologize to Cana. I'd sooner punch him in the face." Maximus stated with a growl as his grip around Cana tightened. She placed a delicate hand on his chest, instantly calming him down. He nuzzled her hair again, breathing in her sweet scent of wine and hazelnut.

"He said he would accept punishment…" Makarov mumbled, making Maximus grin. A wicked thought entered his head.

 _Beating him up would be too simple. I ought to do something a little more… destructive._ Maximus thought with a crazed grin. Cana poked his forehead.

"I know what you're thinking, Max. Don't humiliate the poor man, he's already pretty pathetic since he hasn't faced you yet. I never saw him visit you, either." Cana said with a grin. Maximus chuckled deeply and pecked her forehead.

"Savagery, my dear, is best when you dish it out." Maximus chuckled as he hugged Cana. She giggled and snuggled against him. Makarov smiled warmly at them.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to it, then. Don't get too freaky, you might reopen your wound." Makarov said with a cheeky smile. Maximus glared at him briefly and the guild master rushed out of the room with a laugh. Cana giggled as she straddled Maximus again.

"Don't worry, I'll do all the work. You just enjoy it." Cana said, adding to the joke. She grinned as Maximus halfheartedly glared at her. He then grinned madly.

"I fought through pain before, don't think I won't do it again just to put you in your place..." Maximus said, trailing off and gripping Cana's waist. He pulled her close and leaned up to her ear.

"Because I will." Maximus whispered and bit Cana's ear lightly with his sharp canines. Cana giggled at him and lightly pushed his face away from her ear.

"Quit biting me. You'll leave a mark." Cana said, trying to move out of the way of Maximus's mouth. He nipped her neck.

"But I want to. It'll let everyone know who you belong to." Maximus whispered huskily. He licked the spot he bit and leaned back. Cana giggled and licked her lips.

"In that case… I think I ought to as well. Make sure everybody knows that I tamed a Dragon." Cana said. She ran a finger up his bare chest and stopped on his chin, pulling him forward slightly. Maximus complied and leaned close to Cana, pressing his forehead against hers. She grazed her lips over his, enticing him ever so slightly.

"Damnable woman… constantly teasing me…" Maximus growled as he pulled Cana flush against him. She grinned deviously at him.

"Oh Max, you know you love it." Cana said, sticking her tongue out at him. Maximus growled again. He finally leaned in and captured her lips with his. Cana wrapped her arms around Maximus's neck and ground her hips on his as they kissed. They broke only for a moment before kissing again, with more ferocity.

Maximus slid his hand down from Cana's waist and started rubbing her thigh while wrapping his other arm around her. Cana twisted her fingers into Maximus's short hair while also feeling the rippling muscles of his shoulders and back. Maximus pulled her closer and stuck his tongue into her mouth forcefully. Cana moaned lightly and countered him with her tongue.

Cana moaned louder as Maximus moved his hand to her butt and started squeezing the soft flesh through her pants. Maximus moved his other hand to her stomach and started sliding up. Cana moved one of her hands to Maximus's chest and abs, the other she kept on the back of his head.

"Ah! Max!" Cana cried as she broke the kiss and moaned. Maximus's hand had reached her breast and he squeezed it lightly. Maximus grinned and nipped her lower lip.

"So sensitive… what happens if I play with both of them?" Maximus asked in a hushed whisper. He grinned madly as he squeezed Cana's breast again and she whimpered.

"I'll… go crazy." Cana answered with a moan as she bit her lip. Maximus kissed her again and moved his other hand to her chest.

"I'd love to see that…" Maximus growled, reaching for Cana's other breast. She moaned and smiled at him. He was about to grab her chest when the door slammed open to the infirmary.

"AH HA! I k-k-knew something… lewd… was…" Erza trailed off at the door. She slowly blushed and started growing fearful as Maximus growled deeply.

"Erza… what the _fuck_?" Maximus asked sharply. Erza squeaked and started shaking in her boots as he glowed with power. Cana put her hand on his chest again. Maximus calmed down.

"Max, it's alright. We should probably wait until your wound heals anyway. I don't need you bleeding everywhere when you're pile driving me." Cana said with a lewd smile. Erza turned deathly red and started stuttering something. Maximus grinned at Cana.

"That doesn't sound pleasing. I'd rather keep most of my blood." Maximus said, leaning back with a sigh. He released Cana's chest as well, something he was reluctant to do.

"Erza… you can leave. We'll be down soon." Cana said as Erza remained in the doorway. The redhead nodded and left quietly. Maximus started laughing.

"Foolish woman… leave me and my woman alone for Cyprus's sake." Maximus laughed as Cana climbed off of him and hung his cloak on the chair.

"Erza is an ironic closet pervert. She likes lewd things, just not when other people are trying to do it. It's weird." Cana explained with a giggle. Maximus chuckled and sat up.

"Alright… let's see if this might encumber me." Maximus said as he threw the covers off and slipped his legs off of the bed.

"Want me to help you? You've been out for a day." Cana said, standing next to Maximus as he got ready to stand up.

"I might need you if I lose my balance. Thank you." Maximus said, smiling at Cana. He then promptly stood up, his legs wobbled a little and he gripped Cana's shoulder instinctively. He felt her slender arm wrap around his torso as she slid under his arm.

"I'm alright. Thank you, Cana." Maximus said, leaning down and kissing Cana lightly. She sighed happily as he did so.

"I'm here for you, remember? Let me help you if I want to." Cana said, patting Maximus on the chest. She let him go and rounded the bed, retrieving his armor pieces.

"So, how do you wear all of his armor and not get hot?" Cana wondered as she handed Maximus his cuirass.

"Solar energy flows through me. I'm resistant to cold and heat." Maximus said as he slipped the armor on and buckled it on the sides. He winced a bit when he buckled it over his wound but shook the pain off.

"That makes sense. Like how Natsu isn't affected by cold or heat. He's naturally hot, and you're hotter." Cana said with a wink. Maximus stared at her for a moment.

"Oh. I wasn't aware you had commented on my appearance. Thank you." Maximus said as he understood what Cana said. Cana laughed at him.

"You dummy." Cana muttered as she reached up and patted Maximus's cheek.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I don't usually add stupid jokes into serious conversation." Maximus stated. Cana gasped at him.

"Aw, come on! I liked that one! Meanie…" Cana whined, slapping Maximus's arm as he put his vambraces on.

"I'm mean? You just insulted my intelligence. I think you're the mean one." Maximus said, strapping his pauldrons on. He then threw his cloak on and clipped it to his armor.

"I'm mean!? I'm the nicest girl around. I'm nicer than even Mira." Cana stated, crossing her arms. Maximus gave her an incredulous look.

"Last time I checked, Mira did not insult her significant other. She also didn't hit me." Maximus said. Cana pouted at him.

"Mira's single, duh. She's also hit plenty of people. You're lucky." Cana said, pointing her finger close to Maximus's face. He chuckled and summoned Nova to his hip.

"Luck does not define my fate, Cyprus does. I'd actually like to have a nice duel with her, she seems strong. You on the other hand… eh…" Maximus said with a grin. Cana gasped again and punched him.

"Fuck you!" Cana said with a pout.

"Please do." Maximus replied quickly. Cana stopped pouting and snorted with a laugh. Maximus grinned at her.

"Alright… later, maybe." Cana said with a wink. She then turned and started walking away, swaying her hips again. Maximus growled and followed quickly. He caught up and slapped her on the butt.

"Max!" Cana exclaimed as she held her butt. Maximus grinned at her and walked up to the railing of the top floor.

"Hurry down." Maximus said with a wink and vaulted the railing. Cana pouted at him before he did so and he chuckled.

 _Damn woman…_

* * *

Everyone was gathered near the bar as Maximus vaulted the railing. He slammed into the floor with a crack and stood up promptly. Everyone at the bar turned and cleared a path for him as he approached. A man with short, green hair walked forward to meet Maximus.

"Maximus… I'd like to apologize for my actions during the incident yesterday." Freed said as he bowed in front of Maximus.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Cana." Maximus stated coldly. Freed stood up and nodded with a downcast expression.

"Come on, man! Let him apologize!" someone in the crowd exclaimed. Maximus growled.

"No. Do you want to know why? Fine. The reason I won't let him apologize to me is because a wound is a wound. I am not angry because he wounded me, I am not angry because I was defeated so easily, either. I am angry, enraged… because he made her cry." Maximus said with a deep growl. Freed blinked at him, as did everyone else.

"W-Who…?" Freed asked nervously. Maximus growled again and pointed to the stairs where Cana appeared.

"You damn well know who. Now give me one damn good reason I shouldn't break you in half for that!" Maximus shouted, glowing with power. His cloak billowed and his eyes glowed as he released magic pressure. Freed took a step back, fear prevalent in his eyes. His lips quivered and he froze. Everyone else backed up a bit as well, fearing the Dragon Slayer's wrath.

"WELL!? TELL ME!" Maximus yelled, his magic exploding more and whipping his cloak. A soft, delicate hand was placed on his chest. He felt it through his armor. It calmed him down.

"Max…" Cana whispered, wrapping herself around Maximus. He put his arms around her and held her close, sticking his face into the top of her head.

"Never again will I let someone hurt the ones I love. Not emotionally, not physically. Never again will I be too weak to save someone. Becoming lost to you… knowing you cared for me… knowing you wept for me…" Maximus mumbled into Cana's hair. She held him closely, shushing him lightly.

"I'm here, Max… Everything's alright." Cana whispered, lightly squeezing Maximus. The guild remained where they were, unsure of Maximus's state. Maximus opened his eyes as someone tapped him on the arm. It was Freed.

"Maximus… Cana… I am sorry, I regret raising my blade to my comrades, especially to one who has had to fight against so much. I never meant to make you cry. I never meant to hurt you… I was scared… I was wrong." Freed said with teary eyes. Maximus felt like decking him in the face, but he held himself back.

"Max, will you forgive him if I do?" Cana asked. Maximus looked down at her and sighed.

"I suppose." Maximus said with a sigh as they parted. Cana smiled at him and turned to Freed.

"You're forgiven, Freed." Cana said with a smile. Freed smiled back but squeaked in fear as he looked to Maximus who glared back.

"I will forgive you. But if I punch you in the head one day, for no particular reason, know that you deserved it." Maximus said, glaring at Freed with glowing eyes. Cana sighed and gave Maximus a light push.

"Come on. Let's go. Stop bullying Freed." Cana said as she led Maximus away by his arm.

"Where are we going?" Maximus wondered as he stopped glaring and finally went along with Cana. She winked at him and continued to lead him out of the guild.

"Oh, because that's informative." Maximus deadpanned. Cana giggled as he shut the guild doors behind them.

"Home." Cana said and continued to lead Maximus. He sighed and shook his head.

 _Damn woman…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boom. Done. How's that? Hope you liked it. I'm having fun, excepting that I keep sleeping until noon.**

 **See you next time with more of, The Solar Swordsman!**

"He's gonna fuck her, right?"

Christ! Zeke, when did you…?

"Just now."

Alright… let's not do this again. No one can connect these conversations correctly unless they read everything I've done with the Four Legends and you.

"I know. It's fun, isn't it. It's like there's a meta story happening and they don't know it."

Okay, yeah… sure.


End file.
